Hawaii
by Truthtakestime
Summary: Sequel to Stuck In Quarantine. Sydney and Vaughn are now engaged and they go on vacation to Hawaii, where Vaughn has a huge suprise waiting for Sydney.
1. Default Chapter

Hey!

This story is the sequel to SIQ, but you don't have to have read that to understand this. It takes place after season 3....Lauren's dead and Sydney and Vaughn are engaged. Irina is still on the run from the CIA and that's all you need to know!! The rest is totally AU!

Anyways here it goes....

**Chapter 1**

Michael Vaughn woke up from the peaceful dream he had been having. He turned to look at the woman lying next to him and realized that reality was far better than any dream he could ever have. It still hadn't sunk in yet; Sydney Bristow was going to be his wife. He had proposed to her the night before, something, which he had wanted to do before she disappeared for two years. But he ended up asking another woman to marry him, another woman who was never Sydney and never could be. But Lauren was his past now, and all that mattered to him was Sydney and the future they had together as husband and wife.

He watched her sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest, the content look that was spread across her face. _She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life, _he thought to himself as he gently brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. The touch of his hand on her cheek made her stir slightly, a small smile covering her face. Seeing as she was still asleep Michael decided that he would make breakfast for the two of them. Carefully getting out of the bed so as not to wake her, he put on a pair of dark blue boxers and strolled towards the kitchen.

Donovan heard him approaching and quickly made his way over to him, following him around the kitchen. "Hey boy!" He patted him on the head causing Donovan to bark. "Sshhh. We don't wanna wake Sydney up yet do we?" He asked the dog who just sat there staring up at him.

Looking out of the window Vaughn could see that it was a lovely sunny day, perfect weather for flying to Hawaii. He looked at the clock, and noted that they still had a couple of hours before they had to be at the airport. He still hadn't told Sydney that they were leaving today, he just hoped that they could both get ready in time to catch their flights.

Vaughn rummaged through the fridge searching for something that he could use to make breakfast, while Donavon watched him intently from his basket.

Sydney slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see her soon to be husband lying next to her. But the bed was empty. Feeling alone and slightly disappointed Sydney sat up in the bed wrapping the sheets around her, but there was no sign of Vaughn in the room. Sighing Syd lay back down and relived the previous night in her head.

**Flashback**

"_We're going away?" She asked, her eyes glistening and a smile covering her face. Vaughn reached over and picked an envelope up of the dresser. He handed it to Syd who opened it quickly. Inside were two tickets to Hawaii. Sydney laughed excitedly._

"_Hawaii? We're going to Hawaii?" Vaughn nodded and she threw her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. "You are definitely the greatest boyfriend ever, you know that right?" She asked, their faces barely inches apart._

"_So I've been told!" He laughed. "But I don't want to be just the greatest boyfriend..." Sydney raised her eyebrows wondering where he was going with this. He leaned over and picked something else up. "I'd like to give it a go at being the greatest husband, that's if you'll be my wife Syd?" Sydney's smile continued to grow._

"_Are you asking me to marry you Agent Vaughn?" Sydney asked, knowing what the answer would be._

_Vaughn opened up a small box, to reveal a silver ring, with a cluster of white diamonds in the middle. "Yeah I am. I love you so much Syd, I don't know what I would do without you. So, will you marry me?" He sat up in the bed, causing her to do the same._

"_Yes Vaughn. Of course I'll marry you!"_

_**End flashback**_

Sydney looked down at her hand and admired her ring. The diamonds sparkled drawing her attention to them. She closed her eyes again, deciding to get a couple of hours more sleep before she had to get up. However her plan was ruined by the arrival of her soon-to-be husband, who walked into the room with Donovan in tow.

"Good morning Mrs. Vaughn!" He said cheerfully as he placed the breakfast tray down on the bed and sat next to her laying form.

She smiled happily as she leant up to capture his lips with her own. "Good morning to you too!" She lay back down and took his hand in hers, gently playing with his fingers. "What do you want to do today?" She asked, looking up at him his eyes displaying the happiness that she was feeling.

"Well, we could start with the breakfast that I've made." He looked over at the tray containing two omelets and two glasses of fresh orange juice. "And then we have to pack really quickly, otherwise we might miss our flight!" The look of sheer confusion on her face was enough to make Vaughn smile, but he had to stop himself as even though she was going to be his wife, she could still kick his ass in a second.

"Wait...what?" She sat up next to him, with absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Hawaii! The plane leaves in 4 hours!" He brushed her hair back out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. "You still want to go right?"

"Yeah of course I do, it's just that I didn't realize that we were leaving so soon! I haven't had time to buy clothes and things that I might need..." Her confusion was replaced by panic of the thought of going away without having shopped first. _I'm a spy; I should be used to going away on short notice. _But this wasn't just another mission for the CIA; this was a vacation with her fiancé, her lover, her soulmate. She wanted everything to be perfect even if that meant shopping for days on end before to ensure that she had everything that she needed.

"Syd, you know that you look beautiful to me no matter what you wear. Even if it was that hideous college T-shirt you insist on wearing!" He joked, laughing as she hit his arm and pouted.

"Hey! You know how much I love that T-shirt!" Vaughn smiled as he nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can shop the minute that we get there! And you never know, we might not get to see that much of the island anyways..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her, and tried to charm her with his smile. It usually worked on her, but this morning it didn't seem to have any affect on her.

"Vaughn, we are not going to Hawaii to spend the whole time in the hotel room." She told him only half meaning what she was saying. He tried his best to pout at her, turning on the puppy dog eyes and looking straight at her. He knew that the puppy dog eyes got her everytime, it was just a matter of waiting for her to fold.

She sighed, trying to avoid looking at him. _Do not look at him!_ She kept telling herself. She knew that the minute she did she would do whatever he wanted. The straight face that she had been trying to keep crumbled as she started to laugh at him. "Ok. Ok. You win, just put the puppy eyes away. We can spend some time in the hotel, but just so we're clear...you are not allowed to use those eyes on me again! Got it?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and the puppy eyes were instantly replaced with a huge grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You guys are engaged!" Weiss exclaimed as he pulled both of his friends into a hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" Weiss couldn't stop smiling. Before Sydney went missing, he had this feeling that Vaughn would ask her to marry him; they were just the perfect couple. But then the Covenant had to go and take away two years of Sydney's life, and along with that any chance that they had of being together.

Vaughn wrapped his arm around Sydney's shoulders, her arm naturally resting around his waist, her other hand on his chest. "We're happy too!" Vaughn smiled at his future bride, happiness evident on both of their faces. "Are you sure that you don't mind watching Donavon for me?" Vaughn asked.

"No! It's fine. I'm sure me and Donny will have a lot of fun together!" He patted the dog on the head, causing it to retreat to its basket.

"Ok, first Weiss his name's Donavon not Donny." Weiss rolled his eyes. "And secondly please don't over feed him, I don't want to come back to a fat dog again."

Weiss couldn't help but laugh. "Again? What do you mean again? As if I would over feed him!" As Weiss tried to defend himself, Sydney buried her head into Vaughn's chest trying to hide her laughter. It always made her laugh whenever they had an argument; nine times out of ten it was over something stupid like over feeding a dog.

"I'm talking about the time when the CIA sent me on a mission to Peru and I asked you to watch Donavon because I would be gone for three days. When I got back he had gained weight, and I'm not talking a healthy amount of weight; he made a new meaning for the term puppy fat!" Weiss smiled shyly knowing that Vaughn was right. Sydney laughed even harder which didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend. "And what would you be laughing at missy?" Sydney slowly lifted up her head to look at him innocently.

"I'm not laughing!" She tried to look and sound serious but she keep the smile off her face for long. Vaughn looked at her questioningly.

"We're not even married yet and already you're lying to me!" He joked. Sydney leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Vaughn turned to face her, his arms around her waist. Leaning down he kissed her, lightly at first, and then he deepened it as his hands moved gently around her back. Weiss sighed at the sight infront of him, hoping that they would break apart... but that never happened.

"Ok, enough with the love. Break it up and move along!" They reluctantly stopped kissing but remained in each other's arms. "You heard me out!" Weiss ushered them towards the door.

"Wait are you throwing us out of your house Eric?" A shocked Sydney asked him.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm doing. You two have a flight to catch, now go and make out in the airport and not in my living room."

"Fine! There'll be no gift for you from Hawaii!" Sydney took Vaughn's hand and led him towards the car. Sydney turned and smiled at Weiss letting him know that she was only joking and would probably buy him a present. Vaughn shouted bye to his friend and opened the car door for his fiancée.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Weiss told them as he waved goodbye and went back inside to Donavon.

Pulling out of the driveway, Vaughn smiled at her, excitement visible in his eyes. "You ready to go to Hawaii?" He asked her smile being the only answer that he needed.

Twenty minutes later Vaughn parked his car in the car park and removed the bags from the trunk. Sydney held his hand, linking their fingers together as they walked across the crowded car park. The airport was crammed full of people; some going away on business trips others returning from vacations.

The couple quickly made their way to the check-in desk, not wanting to miss their flight. They were told that they would have to wait ten minutes before they could board the aircraft. Vaughn took a seat, with Sydney sat on his knee, her hand playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Can I tell you something?" She made eye contact with him and smiled sweetly. He put both his hands around her middle, linking his hands together, making her feel safe in his embrace.

"You know with our job, we travel a lot." He nodded. "And especially back when I was working for SD-6, I seemed to spend a lot of time in airports, whether it be here, Taiwan, Rome. In all of those times that I was checking in to board a flight, I always did it with an alias of some sort; you know a different name, clothes, wigs, accent, and passport. Just know has been the first time in a long time that I've checked in as Sydney A. Bristow and not some alias that was created for me. And I just wanna thank you for helping me to do that." She took Weiss's advice and started to make out with Vaughn in the middle of the departure lounge. They were both so engrossed by each other that they didn't even hear the announcement for them to board the plane.

"Er...excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt." Sydney looked over at a flight attendant that was trying to get their attention. She seemed quite embarrassed to have to interrupt them; colour was slowly rising to her cheeks. "Will you both be flying with us today?" They both nodded at her. "Well then we need you to board now. Thanks." She quickly walked away leaving them to gather their belongings.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The flight attendant smiled shyly as she took their tickets. Sydney glanced briefly at Vaughn and she could tell that he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Walking towards the plane Sydney sighed relieved that their embarrassment was hopefully over.

"I don't think I've been told to stop making out since I was like 15." Sydney joked, causing Vaughn to laugh. "And that was by my father!" She shuddered as she remembered her father's face when he caught Sydney kissing her first boyfriend. Vaughn immediately stopped laughing at the mention of her father. "I'm just grateful that it wasn't your father who interrupted us, otherwise you would have been going to Hawaii by yourself!" Sydney playfully hit him as they took their seats. Everybody else was already seated and waiting for the plane to depart.

Getting comfortable in her seat, Sydney noticed the flight attendant stepping onto the plane. "Just our luck. It seems our new friend is flying to paradise with us." She whispered to Vaughn would couldn't help but smile.

The first half of the journey was rather boring. Vaughn took out a book and began to read while Sydney flicked her way through a fashion magazine. Finally the boredom got to her and she put her magazine away. "I'm going to the bathroom." She told Vaughn who briefly looked up from his book and nodded. Rolling her eyes she tried again. "No Vaughn. I'm going to the bathroom!" She emphasised each word hoping that he would understand her hidden meaning.

Again Vaughn looked up from his book. "I know!" He went back to reading his book wondering why she was repeating herself. Sydney sighed realising that she would have to spell it out for him. "Meet me in the bathroom!" She looked at him seductively, and walked towards the small toilet cubicle, not even giving him time to answer.

He waited a couple of seconds before following her down the aisle. He smiled to random people as he passed, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. As soon as he was through the bathroom door, Sydney attacked him with her lips, shocking Vaughn at her sudden display of affection.

"You know Vaughn...for a spy...you really suck at code deciphering!" Sydney informed him between kisses as she managed to open the buttons on his shirt.

"How was I supposed to know that 'I'm going to the bathroom' secretly means 'meet me in the bathroom?'" Vaughn replied. His shirt had now been thrown on the floor along with several other items of clothing that Sydney had quickly removed.

"Vaughn stop talking!" Sydney jokingly told him, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Is this your last shift Wendy?" The two airhostesses stood talking at the back of the plane as requested drinks were prepared for some of the fliers. Wendy was relatively tall, her blonde hair falling in loose curls just below her shoulders. She was in her early thirties, and she had already made a career change from teaching first graders to a flight attendant.

"Yeah, once we land back in LA I have two days off! But then after that I'm doing some transatlantic flights!" Wendy picked up the tray of drinks and headed off down the aisle, offering the correct drinks to the people who had ordered them. She enjoyed her job; she liked that she got to visit different places and meet different people. The couple that she had met before boarding the flight stuck in her mind; they seemed so much in love that they were oblivious to the world surrounding them, she couldn't help feeling kinda bad that she had interrupted them when she did.

Handing out the last of the drinks, she returned the tray and continued her conversation with her colleague Lisa. "So where are you flying to after Hawaii?" She asked, helping to clear away a few glasses.

"Chicago's my next stop! No rest for the wicked huh!" They both laughed as they finished clearing up.

"I'll be right back, I just gotta go to the bathroom, before we start to descend." She told her as she walked down the aisle to the cubicle. Some people smiled politely at her as she went by, as if they were silently thanking her for the service on the aircraft. There wasn't a queue for the toilet, so she would be able to quickly get back to helping Lisa.

Sydney and Vaughn quickly looked at the door as it began to open. Wendy froze as she opened the door. She was expecting the cubicle to be empty but she couldn't have been more wrong. Standing infront of her in a rather compromising situation, was the same couple from the departure lounge, only not as fully dressed as they were before. The looks on both of their faces portrayed the shock and embarrassment that Wendy felt. She quickly mumbled her apologies and shut the door, resting back onto it. "Why me?" She sighed as she went back to work.

Sydney was still looking at the door, horrified that the same airhostess had just saw what she did. Vaughn's cheeks were slightly coloured from the embarrassment. Sydney rested her head on his chest, wishing that this were all a dream that she would soon wake up from. "I cannot believe she just walked in on us!" Vaughn couldn't help but laugh.

"We should get back out there before she starts gossiping about us!" He joked as they both scrambled in the small room trying to get dressed again. Turns out it was much easier to remove your clothes in there than it was to put them back on.

They both emerged from the toilet five minutes later, each looking slightly flustered. Wendy watched as they both took their seats again, but quickly averted her eyes elsewhere as Vaughn looked over at her. Sydney sighed deeply, hoping that the journey would quickly come to an end.

"Well, that was embarrassing!" Vaughn stated the obvious as he took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Yeah, you could say that!" She smiled at him. "I still can't believe that you didn't know what 'I'm going to the bathroom' meant." She laughed, resting her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm not a genius Syd, how did you expect me to know what that meant?" He rested his hand on her back; his other still linked with one of hers. She raised her head momentarily so that she could look see all of his face.

"Vaughn, you work in intelligence, and besides it's like a universal code! Everybody knows what it means!"

He looked at her innocently, his eyes capturing hers. "It's not my fault if no-one's every said that to be before." He put on his best innocent voice trying to stop her laughing at him.

"Oh my God! Are you telling me that up until today you were a 'I'm going to the bathroom' virgin?" Her question caused a few heads to turn in their direction, as Sydney had spoken louder than she had intended to. Vaughn's mouth opened in shock, as a couple of people began starring at them. He smiled politely at them, hoping that they would turn back around.

"I cannot believe you just yelled that on a packed aeroplane!" Vaughn looked at his fiancée who was trying to hide her face from the prying eyes of the people around them.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" She whispered, feeling guilty for her sudden outburst. "I'll fix this..." She informed him before turning to the people who were looking at them. "He is not a virgin, of any kind! Take my word for it!" This seemed to make things worst; a group of elderly people turned their noses up at them and began gossiping amongst themselves.

"Sweetie, I can see what you're doing and I wanna thank you for that." Vaughn gently turned her head so that she was facing him. "But please, if you love me you will stop!" His smile grew into a huge grin as Sydney laughed at his plea.

Twenty minutes later, the plane had landed allowing the couple to walk away from all their embarrassment. It was evening when they arrived, the sun was lowering in the sky, and a cool breeze washed over them as they left the airport. As they sat in a cab to drive to the hotel Vaughn's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

Hey man, it's me! 

"Hi Weiss!" Sydney smiled; it had always touched her just how close those two were.

How was your flight? 

"Let's just say that it was eventful! Er...Eric can I ask you a question?" Sydney looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

Sure man. 

"You know if a woman says 'I'm going to the bathroom,' what would you think she meant?" Sydney doubled over with laughter, amazed that he was still thinking about that. She wasn't the only one laughing, on the other end of the phone Eric laughed at his best friend.

Oh come on Vaughn, if you're gonna ask me a question at least make it a little harder than that. Look, when a woman says that to a guy, it basically means meet me there I wanna have sex with you! It's like some sort of universal code, everybody knows it, but it usually only happens on like planes and stuff... Weiss stopped talking as everything fitted together. Ok I do not want to know why you are asking me that, but let me just say can you two not keep your hands off each other for a couple of hours! Vaughn rolled his eyes as he prepared to put the phone down.

"Ok, I'm going now Weiss! Don't work too hard, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now!" Although it was said in a sarcastic kinda way, there was still a sense of caring in Vaughn's voice.

Ok buddy! Weiss chose to ignore Vaughn's remark. Tell Syd hi from me. Have a nice vacation! Bye! 

"Bye Weiss!" Vaughn put his phone away and turned to Sydney. "So, it turns out that you may have been right about the whole universal code thing. But just don't make a habit of being right...ok?" Vaughn joked as he leant in and kissed her lightly on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The cab driver pulled up infront of a five-star hotel, next to the beach. After seeing how nice the outside of the hotel was, Sydney couldn't wait to check out the inside. Vaughn quickly paid the driver, picked up their bags and followed Sydney up the steps to the hotel.

Sydney's mouth dropped open, as she stood amazed in the doorway. The inside of the hotel looked like something out of a movie; chandeliers sparkled from the ceiling, famous works of art lined the freshly painted walls, and the lobby floor shined so much that reflections could be seen in it. Vaughn saw how impressed Sydney was and he smiled at his choice of accommodation. He took her hand in his as he made his way over to the desk to check in.

"Aloha! Welcome to The Hotel Hawaii. How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk greeted them, a smile covering her face. The woman was around Sydney's age, her short black hair framing her face, which was naturally tanned. Her accent was strong, evidence that she had lived in Hawaii her whole life.

"Hello, I have a reservation, under the name Vaughn." She checked her computer for his reservation, and gave him some forms to sign. Sydney stood by his side, her eyes roaming the hotel lobby, taking in every bit of detail.

"Thank you Mr. Vaughn. Here are the keys to your room," She handed him a set of keys. "If you take the elevator to your right, that will take you up to your floor. Enjoy your stay in Hawaii." Vaughn thanked her and then she turned her attention to the couple who were waiting behind them.

"Michael this place is gorgeous!" Sydney gushed as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug. The elevator doors opened and as they stepped inside, Sydney pressed the button for the 8th floor. 

"I'm glad you like it," he kissed the top of her head. "How about we just put our bags in the room, and then take a walk on the beach?" He suggested.

"I'd like that." They both smiled as the lift came to a stop at their floor. Taking the key, Vaughn opened the door revealing the nicest hotel room that either of them had ever seen before. The lounge area came equipped with a huge flat screen TV, leather settee, and a coffee table that looked like it was made for royalty. The bedroom was also fairly large, with a king sized, four poster bed. They placed their bags on the bed, promising that they would explore the rest of the room later, and then they made their way down to the beach.

The sun was disappearing below the horizon, giving the sky a tint of orange. Sydney and Vaughn walked along the water's edge; Vaughn had his arm across her shoulders, while her arm rested around his waist. The water gently lapped over their feet, the cold sensation mixing with the feeling of the wet sand beneath them.

"I can't believe we're in Hawaii. This place is just beautiful!" Sydney looked out at the ocean, watching the waves slowly creep up onto the shore.

"Yeah it really is." Vaughn replied his eyes not fixed on the view. His comment made her blush slightly as she knew he was talking about her.

Vaughn led her away from the water so that they could sit on some dry sand. He sat down with Sydney by his side, his arm still around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I've always loved the beach." Sydney confessed to him, as her gaze remained fixed on the ocean.

"How come?"

"I guess it's because I spend so much time there. When I was little, my mom," she paused knowing how it hurt him when her mother was brought into the conversation. Vaughn smiled and nodded his head, urging her to continue. He knew that it wasn't Sydney's fault for what her mother did to his family, and he also couldn't deny her the chance to share some of her memories with him. Whether they included Irina or not.

"And I used to go to the beach every day after school. We would just sit there and talk about our day as we played in the sand and watched the tide come in. Then after she 'died' I used to still go there, to feel close to her. And then when SD-6 was still around, I would go to the beach to run; run away from Sloane, Danny's murder, my mother's betrayal...my feelings for you." She turned her head, their eyes locking. Vaughn could see her eyes fill up with tears that she wouldn't let escape.

"Why run away from your feelings for me?" He asked as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I knew that it was wrong that I had feelings for you. There was protocol, the Alliance, Alice! I used to just run to try and get you out of my head. But I don't have to run anymore." She smiled, as their lips met in a kiss that was filled with both love and desire.

Vaughn lay back on the sand, Sydney's head resting on his chest. "What are you thinking about?" Vaughn asked, after she had been quite for a couple of minutes. Her hair felt so soft against his fingers as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I was just thinking about this dream I had when was a child. I never wanted to get married in a church, I always said that I would have a beach wedding. What can I say I was 6 years old." She laughed, but what she had said stuck in Vaughn's head.

"What was this dream wedding like?"

Sydney smiled as the memory came back to her. "Well, I was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with my hair pinned up. There was a white arch laced with red roses, which faced the sea, and that was where the groom and me would stand. Then there would be chairs for all the guests, and a small band would play music as I walked down the aisle with my father. And during the ceremony the ocean could be heard as it lapped the shore. But I don't mind where we get married Vaughn, as long as you're the guy waiting for me when I walk down the aisle." She couldn't believe that she was actually engaged to Michael Vaughn, the guy who she had loved for so long.

Vaughn sat up so that he could look at her properly. Sydney found herself mesmerized by his eyes; they always managed to capture her attention. He cupped her face in his hands as he spoke.

"I'm always gonna be the guy who's waiting for you. I promise." He kissed the tip of her nose and then stood up, holding out his hand to help her up.

"I love you." She whispered, embracing him in a hug.

"I love you too Syd." He replied into her hair.

They walked to the nearest restaurant, and were quickly seated in a quiet part of the room. A waitress came over with their menus and took their drink orders. Sydney couldn't keep the smile off her face; everything in her life was perfect.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress came back with their drinks, and took out a pen and a small pad of paper.

"Yes, I'll have the seafood platter please." Sydney folded up her menu and passed it back to the waitress.

"I'll have the lobster, thanks." The waitress smiled and walked away with their orders.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Sydney stood up, kissing Vaughn on the head as she left the table. Vaughn quickly took out his phone and dialed Weiss's.

Hello? Weiss sounded groggy, like he had been sleeping.

"Hey man. I'm sorry if I woke you." Vaughn kept his eyes on the bathroom door, checking that she wasn't coming back.

No it's ok. So how's paradise? 

"It's perfect. Look Weiss, I don't have much time until Sydney gets back, but I need your help with something." Vaughn fidgeted with the tablecloth as he spoke. He always seemed to fidget with things when he was anxious about something; it was just a little habit he had picked up when he was younger.

Sure. What is it? 

A couple of minutes later, Sydney reappeared from the ladies bathroom. She smiled at Vaughn as took her seat, and noticed that he seemed far more relaxed than he had when she left to go to the bathroom.

"Is everything ok?"

He took a minute before answering her. "Yes, everything's fine." He picked up her hand, and slowly brought it to his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After they had finished eating, Vaughn paid the waitress and thanked her for the service. As they left the restaurant, Vaughn took hold of Sydney's hand and knew immediately that the phone call that he had made to Weiss was probably the best call he had made in a while.

**Flashback**

Hello? Weiss sounded groggy, like he had been sleeping.

"Hey man. I'm sorry if I woke you." Vaughn kept his eyes on the bathroom door, checking that she wasn't coming back.

No it's ok. So how's paradise? 

"It's perfect. Look Weiss, I don't have much time until Sydney gets back, but I need your help with something." Vaughn fidgeted with the tablecloth as he spoke. He always seemed to fidget with things when he was anxious about something; it was just a little habit he had picked up when he was younger.

Sure. What is it? 

"You know how when people get engaged, they usually take a couple of months to prepare the wedding?"

Yeah... 

"Well I kinda need you to help me do that in under a week." The sound of Eric choking on a drink came to Vaughn's ear, causing him to smile.

I'm sorry. What? Weiss wasn't sure that he heard him correctly. _Organise a wedding in under a week? It_ _took my cousin Sara, seven months to organise her_ _wedding and he wants me to do it in seven days?_

"I found out about this dream wedding that Sydney had when she was 6 years old. And I want to make her dream come true."

Weiss swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. He knew that Vaughn fell for Sydney the minute he met her, but the lengths that Vaughn was willing to go to, to prove his love for her never failed to amaze Weiss.

"Look, I know I'm asking a lot of you and this is awfully short notice," Weiss laughed as Vaughn stated the obvious. "But I'm sure that we could pull this off!" Vaughn was desperate for this to go perfectly. His wedding to Lauren had been a mistake; he wasn't about to let this one have the same outcome.

Ok man. Leave it with me, I'll call you back in a couple of hours. Weiss could imagine the smile that was on Vaughn's face round about now.

"That's Eric. You're the best. I'll talk to you later." Vaughn hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Sydney's dream wedding was that one step closer to happening.

**End Flashback**

"What shall we do now Syd?" Vaughn asked, his eyes catching her gaze.

"Well I could ask you to meet me in the bathroom, but that could go terribly wrong, and result in me going to the bathroom alone, and you just standing here looking..."

Her teasing was interrupted by Vaughn who placed his lips on hers, taking her breath away in a scorching kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into him, deepening the kiss. Vaughn broke the kiss, but remained holding her in his embrace.

"You think your clever do you Miss. Bristow? You know I'm gonna have to get you back for teasing me like that!"

"You do realise that you can only call me Miss. Bristow for a couple more months." _Yeah that's what you think_, Vaughn thought to himself. "After we get married you're gonna have to call me Mrs. Vaughn." Sydney smiled at the sound of her new name.

"Oh is that right." Vaughn played along, knowing that she was totally clueless to his plan.

"Yeah that's right." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss, hoping that he would forget about the teasing, but that just wasn't going to happen.

"Well whether you're Miss. Bristow or Mrs. Vaughn, I'm still gonna get you back for teasing me about the whole bathroom thing..." Sydney sensed that she was in trouble. Usually when Vaughn got her back for something, it either involved her getting tickled until she apologised, or Vaughn playing some evil trick on her. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, and wriggled out of his embrace and ran down the street towards the hotel.

"Catch me if you can!" She giggled, as the distance between them became bigger. Vaughn knew that he would never catch up with her; Sydney was one of the best runners he knew, she could run far in short periods of time. But nevertheless he picked up his pace and began to jog after her.

Undoubtedly, Vaughn lost track of her. Feeling defeated he headed back to the hotel room to wait for her. _Maybe Weiss will phone while she's gone..._He walked into the hotel lobby and smiled at other guests as they walked past. He caught the next elevator up to his floor, his mind filled with thoughts of Sydney. He wondered if she would like what him and Weiss were planning; he could hear the excitement in her voice when she was talking about the wedding she had dreamed of. _Surely her dream coming true would make her happy? _

Vaughn didn't have time to answer his own question, as the elevator doors opened and he took out his room key. Opening the door, he searched along the wall for the light switch, but when he couldn't find it he settled for the nearest lamp. Sydney obviously hadn't been back there, so he kicked off his shoes and decided to wait patiently for her.

_Boy is she going to pay when she gets back!_ Vaughn smirked, pay back schemes forming in his mind. He walked into the bedroom, and started to unpack his bags, placing various items of clothing in drawers and cupboards around the room. Next he gathered up his t-shirts, ignoring the creases that had formed in them and headed towards the closet to hang them up.

He opened the closet door, and couldn't help but scream.

"BOO!" Sydney jumped out of the closet and into his arms, causing them both to fall over. Vaughn's heart was pounding in his chest, but all Sydney could manage to do was laugh.

"Jesus Syd! Are you trying to kill me?" Of all the places that he thought she might be, the closet wasn't one of them.

Sydney laughed even harder, a few tears falling free from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to have some fun. I wasn't expecting you to scream when you opened the door!"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's not every day that I find a woman hiding in my closet. Excuse me for being a little scared." Vaughn replied sarcastically. Sydney was still lying on his chest, her eyesight on level with his. "And why exactly were you in the closet?"

Sydney sighed, her laughter now under control. "Well, I was gonna wait for you on the bed, but then I thought that that was too original. So I hid in the closet instead." She leaned down and kissed him, wiping the scared look of his face.

Vaughn rolled her over so that he was now directly above her. He began to kiss her neck, slowly making his way up to her ear. "You know you keep making this payback list even longer than it has to be." He whispered into her ear, in-between kisses.

"Revenge will be sweet." He grinned as he captured her lips with his own, rendering her speechless.

His hands slowly opened the buttons on her top, their lips never parting. He quickly removed her top, and through it towards all the other clothes that were waiting to be put in the closet. "Is this part of your payback, Agent Vaughn?" Sydney asked flirtatiously, her lips curved into a smile.

"You'll see."

Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney as she slept, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Smiling, he gently stroked her cheek, enjoying the soft feeling of her skin against his hand. Her eyes slowly opened, her gaze focusing on him. They remained silent, each staring into the others eyes lost in their own thoughts. The sound of a cell phone ringing brought them back to reality, as Vaughn got up and began searching for his phone, knowing that it was Weiss who was talking.

"Hello?" He finally found it among all the clothes that they had previously thrown aside. The phone resting on his shoulder, Vaughn managed to pull on a pair of boxers.

Hey, it's me. Are you safe to talk? Vaughn mouthed 'Weiss' at Sydney as she asked who was on the phone.

"I'm just going to take a bath." She kissed Vaughn on the cheek and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, Sydney's just gone to take a bath."

Ok, so operation wedding, _Typical of Weiss to give the happiest day of my life a code name! _ is gonna be tough but I think we can do it. I called a few people that can help us, so hopefully everything should work out. It's a little too late to start organising now, but call me tomorrow and we'll get started ok? 

"Ok."

Does Jack know about your engagement yet? 

"No, neither of us have called him yet. I'll see if Sydney wants to tell him tomorrow, and then I'll have to tell him about the wedding..." Vaughn wasn't looking forward to his conversation with Jack. Providing that Jack didn't kill him for proposing to his daughter, he still had to explain all about the upcoming ceremony.

Oh, good luck with that. Ok, I'm tired and unlike you I have work in the morning. So I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

"Ok. Oh and Eric, thank you." Vaughn wasn't just talking about him helping with the wedding plans. Eric had done so much for Vaughn, especially after Sydney had disappeared; he truly was the greatest friend that anyone could ask for.

You're welcome buddy. 

**The Next Day**

Sydney was the first to wake up, the sunlight coming through the open curtains taking her away from her dreams. Vaughn was still sleeping next to her, their legs entwined at the foot of the bed, her head resting on his chest. She still felt like all of this had been one big happy dream that she was waiting for somebody to take away from her; everything was just perfect.

Vaughn finally woke up, feeling refreshed and excited about getting the wedding plans underway. He kissed the top of Sydney's head, startling her as she thought he was still asleep.

"Morning beautiful."

"Hey." Sydney smiled, leaning up to give him a proper kiss.

"So what do you want to do today?" Vaughn asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well," Sydney propped herself up on her elbows, so that she was facing him. "I was thinking that maybe we could just relax at the pool for a couple of hours. What do you think?"

Vaughn mirrored her smile. "Let me just go and freshen up." He got up and walked towards the bathroom, but stopped when Sydney started talking to him again.

"Don't forget your Speedo's honey." Vaughn shook his head, pretending that he hadn't heard her and walked into the bathroom, leaving Sydney lying in bed giggling to herself.

The grounds of the hotel were equipped to meet the needs of the hotel's guests, meaning that visitors didn't have to venture outside the hotel to have a fun holiday, although that was what many people did. The swimming pool and Jacuzzi were in the centre of the grounds, and they were surrounded with sun lounges for people to relax on. A bar was to the East of the swimming pool, as was the gym, which was filled with all the latest equipment.

Sydney walked towards two empty sun lounges. She took off her shoes and sarong, leaving her standing there in her bright blue bikini. Vaughn's eyes were roaming all over her bikini-clad body, until she caught him and playfully smacked him on the arm. Vaughn had opted for wearing beige shorts and a white T-shirt, which he had already removed because of the heat. Sydney had begged him to put on a pair of Speedo's, but Vaughn told her that he would never be seen in public Speedo's, but then again he wouldn't even wear them when nobody was around. He had tried telling her that he didn't own any Speedo's, but ever since Weiss made a joke about him having a pair, Sydney had never let him forget it.

Sydney lay down on the sun bed, her sunglasses resting on her head. She took her cell out of her bag and turned to Vaughn. "I think we should call my father and tell him about our engagement." Vaughn nodded so she began dialling.

Jack Bristow. 

"Hey Daddy!"

Sydney. How are you enjoying your time off? Jack's voice had gained some hints of emotion as he talked to his daughter.

"We're having such a great time. The reason I called was because I wanted to tell you that Vaughn and I are engaged." Sydney squealed down the phone. Jack remained silent for a couple of seconds while he processed the new information.

That's wonderful news sweetheart. What are you two doing to celebrate? 

"Well, we thought we'd go on vacation. So right now I'm lying next to the pool in Hawaii!" Sydney took hold of Vaughn's hand, linking their fingers together.

_WHAT? First they get engaged without informing me and then they jet across the country without so much as a word. _Jack was trying to keep his anger under control, just like he wanted to keep his daughter under control too.

Honey, could I please talk to Agent Vaughn. Although they were almost family, Jack had kept up a professional relationship with Michael Vaughn, which was something that he wished Vaughn would have kept with his daughter.

"Sure." Vaughn's stomach dropped as Sydney passed him her phone.

"Hi Jack."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Back in LA**

Weiss walked into Marshall's office amazed at the amount of junk that one man could store in his room. But he had to admit that the junk, which occupied Marshall's office, had always managed to save their butts when they were on missions, with only a couple of exceptions. Weiss scanned the room, but failed to find Marshall.

"Marshall?" He called out, peering over a stack of gadgets of some sort. He jumped back in surprise, only just managing to conceal a scream, as Marshall appeared from behind the pile.

"Oh hi Eri, I mean Weis…er, Agent Weiss." Marshall stuttered, placing down the gadget that he had been working on, and turning to face the visiting Agent.

"I've told you Marshall, Eric or just Weiss will be fine." Eric smiled.

Marshall's cheeks reddened a little, as he managed a weak smile. "So what is it I can do for you Weiss? Do you need something for the mission?"

"No, I'm not going to Mexico. I actually came because I need your help with something, and it's kinda a secret so we can't tell anybody about it." Weiss wasn't sure if Vaughn would be ok with him telling Marshall, but if Vaughn wanted a wedding in just over a week then Weiss needed all the help that he could get.

"Ok…" He mimicked zipping his mouth shut, and then chuckled to himself, amused by his action.

"Vaughn proposed to Sydney two days ago, and they've gone on a little vacation together to Hawaii. But Vaughn wants to surprise her with a wedding in just over a week, and he wants my help organising it. Which means that I need your help too." Weiss kept his voice lowered, even though there was no one else in the room. He wasn't sure if they had told Jack about their engagement, and he knew that the older Agent had a habit of just appearing out of nowhere.

Marshall's smile grew as his brain processed the news. He had always considered Sydney to be one of his friends, and he thought that her and Agent Vaughn were perfect for each other. "So Sydney doesn't know about this?" Weiss shook his head.

"What is it you need my help with? I mean I could make them a wedding ring that could cut through glass, which would be so cool if you ever forgot your house keys," Marshall left on his own little thought train, leaving Weiss standing there massaging away an oncoming migraine. "you could just cut a hole in the window and climb in." He moved his hand around infront of him, acting out the scenario that he had playing in his head.

"Marshall!" Weiss brought him back to reality. "I need you to find a vicar, minister, priest…anyone who can perform the ceremony. They must be able to fly out to Hawaii in a couple of days time, but don't worry, we'll somehow pay for the flights and accommodation."

"Ok, got it. Religious person for the ceremony. I'm on it." Marshall smiled brightly, happy that he was being involved in the planning. He turned to pick up his cell phone, ready to start searching for the right person to be at Sydney's wedding. Weiss grabbed his arm, forcing him to focus his attention back on Weiss.

"Listen Marshall. Make sure that he actually is a religious person. And not somebody who has the power invested in him by the Church of Mammals." Weiss said sarcastically causing Marshall to hold back a smile, the memories of his wedding to Carrie playing on his mind.

Weiss was standing in Marshall's office listening to him give Sydney and Vaughn Intel on their mission. Carrie was also in the room, but she suddenly stood up, her stomach cramping as her water broke. Weiss and Marshall tried to usher her out of the room to the hospital, but she was adamant that she would not give birth unless she was married first. Marshall ran over to the printer and picked up a piece of paper, handing it to Weiss.

_Weiss had tried to object, but Carrie had begun to scream in pain so he quickly performed their marriage ceremony._

"_By the power invested in me by the Church of Mammals, I now pronounce you man and wife." He had managed to keep his many sarcastic comments to himself about the whole Church of Mammals thing, as Carrie finally agreed to go to the hospital. _

Weiss looked at him questioningly, waiting for his response. "Ok, trust me. I promise I'll find a good person." Weiss thanked him, and walked out of the room, ready to put the next part of Operation Wedding into action.

**Hawaii**

"Hi Jack." Vaughn tried to keep his voice calm and level, hoping that it wouldn't waver.

Agent Vaughn. My daughter has just informed me of your engagement. I guess I should congratulate you. Jack's voice was emotionless as always, making it difficult for Vaughn to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. With Jack Bristow you could never tell.

"Thank you." Vaughn looked at Sydney, searching for something that he could say to his father-in-law to be.

Oh don't be thanking me Agent Vaughn. Jack's voice rose a little higher, the anger coming to the surface. Vaughn swallowed the ever rising lump in his throat, feeling like it was going to choke him. _Well it's better to choke on something than feel the wrath of Jack!_ Vaughn thought, imagining just what Jack could do to him.

I saw what a mess you made of your first marriage, and look how that turned out. Over my dead body will I be letting you put my daughter through that kind of heartbreak. You have already broken her heart on enough occasions; I'm not going to let you do it again. Sydney couldn't hear what her father was saying to Vaughn, but she could tell by the expressions on Vaughn's face that Jack wasn't exactly welcoming Michael into the family. _Some things never change I guess. My father doesn't get involved in my life growing up, but now that I'm old enough to make my own decisions he decides that it's time he was involved._ Sydney laughed at the irony that could sometimes be called her life.

Vaughn stood up, walking away from Sydney; he didn't want her to hear what he was about to say to Jack. "Now you listen to me Jack. I know that I've hurt Sydney pretty badly since she came back, but none of that was intentional. If I could go back and change things don't you think I would? I would make sure that I kept looking for Sydney; and not give up hope, marrying the first woman who was to look at me twice. Sydney means everything to me, and I'm not going to let some vendetta that you have against me get in the way of our marriage." Jack remained silent, the only sound audible to Vaughn was the constant beating in his head, sudden regret for speaking up to Jack Bristow.

Agent Vaughn, while some may call you brave for standing your ground with me, and talking to me the way you just did, I prefer to call you stupid. Don't forget just what I can do to you Michael. _Jack never calls me Michael… _I can make you pay for everything you have put my daughter through, and even she wouldn't be able to save you. No body would. Maybe you should think about that before you talk to me Agent Vaughn.

"Look, I know that you love Sydney; that's something that we both have in common. You can threaten me with whatever you want Jack; you can torture me, make me disappear, even possibly kill me," _Am I putting ideas into his head?! _"But that will never change the way I feel about her. Nothing or nobody will make me stop loving her, that I can promise you." For the second time in the past five minutes Jack remained silent. "Jack I don't want us to be fighting over this, I actually need your help…" Vaughn hated to admit it, but he did.

What could you possibly need my help with? If it was possible, Jack's voice was even colder.

"I'm planning the wedding now without Sydney's knowledge." Vaughn glanced over at Sydney, captivated by her beauty as she lay on the sun lounge talking to a woman who was sitting next to her. "It's gonna take place next Thursday, with or without your blessing. But I'd rather do it with as Sydney would probably want her father to give her away." Vaughn held his breath waiting to hear Jack's voice. After not taking the engagement very well, Vaughn could just imagine how much hearing this would be tearing Jack up.

Jack knew that Vaughn loved Sydney; he had never questioned that. But what he did question was Agent Vaughn's ability to hurt his daughter. All of Sydney's emotions were thrown into her relationship with Vaughn; they had been since the day that they had first met, but Jack could tell that one wrong move from Vaughn and Sydney would fall apart. She couldn't face having her heart broken by him again.

The lengths that you're willing to go to please my daughter, confirms that you do truly love her Agent Vaughn; I'm not going to deny that. I'm not going to step in the way of your marriage, but just be aware that I will be watching you every move. One false step and I'll have to show you a few of the techniques that we use to get information out of prisoners who aren't being as co-operative as they could be. Are we clear? Vaughn swallowed hard relieved that his conversation was Jack was slowly coming to a close.

"Crystal. Will you be coming to the wedding?" Vaughn asked, staring down at the floor.

"Yes I will be there. Contrary to what you may believe, I deeply care for my daughter, I want her wedding to be perfect. He paused, making Vaughn question whether he was through talking. Anything that you need, do not hesitate to ask. Jack hung up the phone, leaving a confused Vaughn alone with the dialling tone.

Vaughn couldn't quite figure Jack out. One minute he was telling him that he wouldn't let him break Sydney's heart, the next he was telling him to call if he need help with the wedding. Realising that he would never understand how Jack Bristow works, he ran his hand through his hair and walked back to where Sydney was deep in conversation.

"Hey honey. This is Catherine Stokes, and her husband Mark." Sydney introduced the people that she had made friends with. Catherine was around Sydney's age, her golden hair sitting comfortably on her bare shoulders, a black bikini being all that she was wearing. Her husband looked a year or two older that Vaughn, his dark hair and tanned skin making him irresistible to any woman. Vaughn smiled politely at them then took a seat next to Sydney's lying body.

"How did it go with my dad?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. Vaughn placed his hand on her leg and smiled weakly.

"Let's just say that he won't be in a rush to invite me to play golf with him every weekend." Sydney laughed at the thought of her father playing golf. She sat up and cupped Vaughn's face with her hands.

"Now that you have your weekends free," she said jokingly. "You can just spend more time with your gorgeous fiancée."

"Wait, she's here?" Vaughn quickly looked around him, a huge smile on his face knowing that he had managed to pull one over on Sydney. _We'll just call that part one of pay back._

"Hey!" Sydney playfully hit his chest, and pouted at him. Vaughn smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. Catherine and Mark watched their display of affection and smiled, remembering exactly what it was like when you were first engaged.

"I love you." Vaughn told her as they broke apart.

"I know, I love you too."

**Meanwhile back in LA**

"Carrie hey!" Weiss walked over to Carrie's desk, where she was sifting through the pile of paper work that had been left in the centre of her desk. Looking up from her work, she smiled at him.

"Hi Eric."

"How's Mitchell?" Weiss perched on the edge of her desk, looking at a picture of her baby that was in a frame on her desk.

"He's great thanks." Weiss noted that she definitely had that glow that all new mothers have, right before the sleepless nights kicked in. "He's with my mom today. It's so weird being back to work already, I feel as though I've only just left." She laughed.

"Listen, could we go and talk somewhere a little more private?" Weiss asked, looking around at all the people walking around the Rotunda. He noticed Jack Bristow looking at him questioningly from the other side of the room, and knew that he couldn't possibly talk to Carrie with Jack watching him.

"Sure, I could use a break." She stood up and followed Weiss out of the Rotunda and into the park, which was situated next to the building. "So what's up?" She finally asked.

"You know how Sydney and Vaughn are together again now," Carrie nodded. "Well Vaughn proposed to her, and right now they're sunning themselves in Hawaii." Carrie's eyes widened at the mention of the exotic destination.

"Wow, that's great. I've always thought that they made a really cute couple."

"Yeah. The thing is Vaughn's secretly planning the wedding, wanting it to take place next week. Apparently Sydney had this fantasy when she was a kid of getting married on the beach; she described the whole thing to Vaughn, unaware that he was gonna make her dream into reality."

Carrie felt as though her heart was melting. She had always been a hopeless romantic, and hearing what Vaughn was planning brought tears to her eyes. "That has got to be the single most romantic thing I've ever heard." Her voice was cracking, as she tried to keep the tears from being shed.

_What is it with woman and romance?_ Weiss wondered. "Yeah so me and Marshall are helping him plan the whole shindig, but I was hoping that you could help me chose a wedding dress. You know ordinary shopping is not really my thing, but buying bridal wear is definitely beyond me." Weiss threw up his hands in defeat, he didn't even know where to start when it came to buying Sydney a dress.

"Leave it to me Eric. Picking the perfect wedding dress is definitely a woman's thing." Weiss smiled and thanked her. "White?" Carrie checked for the colour of the dress.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do in my lunch break." Carrie smiled and walked back to the Rotunda, her head filled with romance. Weiss took out his phone and called the forever-familiar number.

Hello?

"Vaughn it's me." Weiss took a seat on the grass, leaning back on a tree trunk.

Hey Weiss. Vaughn kissed Sydney's head and walked towards the bar, deciding to get them a drink while he talked to Weiss. I was going to call you in a little while, I was just getting over my conversation with Jack.

Weiss groaned, figuring that his conversation with Vaughn was probably the reason why Jack looked a little irritated. "I'll take it that didn't go so well?"

Nope, but at least he knows now.

"Yeah. Listen, I just called to tell you that the priest has been taken care off, and so has Syd's wedding dress…"Weiss crossed those two things off the mental list of things to do for the wedding.

Thank you so much Eric. Vaughn sighed, relieved that the plans were underway. After his talk with Jack he needed some happy news.

"Your welcome man. I was just wondering, when are you gonna chose a wedding ring?"

Vaughn was silent; Weiss's question had thrown him. Weiss knew that it was something that he had said which was responsible for Vaughn's silence. "Vaughn?"

Weiss's voice snapped him back to reality. Yeah I have a ring. I bought it a couple of months after I first met Sydney. I saw it in a shop window, and just had to buy it for her. I knew that eventually we would be together somehow, the feelings that I had for her weren't just going to go away. So I bought it. Then when I married Lauren, Vaughn's stomach turned hearing her name. I had to buy another ring, there was no way that I was letting her have the one that was meant for Sydney. So I've kept it ever since, wishing for the day to come for her to wear it. Vaughn looked over at Sydney, and watched her from the bar, memorising everything about her. _I love that woman so much, _he thought, then remembered that Weiss was still on the phone.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." _Way to go Weiss, put your foot in it why don't you! _Weiss was mentally kicking himself for his question.

It's ok. So I'm gonna try and get away from Syd for a couple of hours, so that I can buy a tux to wear for the ceremony, and then I'm going to talk to the hotel and see if they have any spare rooms for the guests. If not I'll have to look elsewhere.

"Great. Could you email me the guest list and I'll book tickets for the flight?" Weiss asked, picking at the grass infront of him. He had been gone from work for a while, and he knew that he should probably be getting back, but he couldn't quite bring himself to move.

Ok. I'll talk to you later. Vaughn hung up the phone as Sydney approached him, a smile across her face.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him and stared intently into his eyes. "Catherine and Mark have invited us to go to lunch with them. Is that ok?" Vaughn took her hand in his and walked back to her friends.

"Yeah that's fine." He gave her a passionate kiss, which didn't go unnoticed by their new friends.

"So you guys ready to go?" Mark asked as him and Catherine gathered their things.

"Sure." Sydney replied and the four of them left the hotel grounds, in search of a place to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So Michael, Sydney tells me that you're engaged!" Catherine started the conversation, as the four of them were sat at their table waiting for their orders to arrive. Seeing as it was a typical Hawaiian day, they had opted to sit at a table outside; after all there was no point being at one of the hottest places if you were going to spend all your time indoors.

"Yes, we are." He smiled lovingly at his fiancée, his hand reaching out and covering hers. No matter how much she thought about it, Sydney still couldn't believe that she was getting married. She loved Michael so much, and the thought of him being her husband, made her happier than she had ever been in her whole life.

"So when's the big day?" Catherine asked, positioning her sunglasses on her head, keeping her hair from falling onto her face.

Sydney shrugged and smiled. "We really haven't had a chance to talk about all that yet. Right now we're still in the newly-engaged stage." Vaughn smiled innocently at the table, everyone oblivious to what was going to be happening in just under a week. He took a sip of his water, and looked around the restaurant. The table that they picked was overlooking the sea, small white boats lining the horizon.

Looking at the beach, he could picture the wedding in his mind. A couple of guests would be sat facing the water, a band playing music next to the arch where he would be waiting. Then everyone would go silent, as the music got louder, and everybody's heads turned towards the back of the beach. There Sydney would be, walking down the aisle, with Jack Bristow on her arm. Vaughn knew that her beauty would captivate him, the way it always did. His daydream was interrupted, as the waiter walked over and placed their meals on the table.

"How did you guys meet?" Sydney asked Catherine and Mark, as she picked up her baguette.

"At a friend's birthday party, five years ago. We talked all night, and had such a great time that we kept in touch. Then a couple of months later, I asked her out and we've been together ever since." Mark looked at his wife, her smile mirroring his own. Sydney curiously watched them, as they sat gazing into each other's eyes. Just by looking at them, she could tell that they were deeply in love; soulmates even. She glanced at Vaughn; her soulmate. She wanted her relationship with Vaughn to be the same as Catherine and Mark's, five years down the line.

Vaughn felt Sydney's eyes watching him, her lips curved in a huge smile. Turning to face her, he studied her face for any signs of what was making her smile so much. But her kept coming up with the same conclusion; _she suspects something!_ The piece of baguette that he had been eating caught in his throat at the thought that his plan was ruined. He quickly reached for his glass of water.

He took a sip and held his breath as he noticed Sydney leaning over towards him. "I love you." She whispered into his ear, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She leaned back enough so that she could see into his eyes. Vaughn's pulse slowly went back down to normal. _She has no idea! I mean, how could she possibly suspect anything! Operation wedding is still on! Oh God, I'm turning into Weiss…_

**Back in LA**

The sound of classical music filled her ears as she opened the front door. She stood silently in the doorway, her eyes wondering along all the racks of dresses and accessories that lined the shop floor. She jumped slightly as a sales assistant approached her, bringing her back down to reality.

"Hi! Can I help you?" The assistant seemed friendly enough. She smiled at Carrie, a full set of white teeth nearly matching the colour of some of the dresses in the bridal shop.

"Er…Yes actually. I'm here to look for a dress…" Carrie stopped and mentally kicked herself. _What else would I be here for?_

"Well you came to the right place."

"Yeah. The thing is the dress isn't for me, it's for a friend of mine." Carrie tried her best to explain, but judging by the confused look on the assistant's face she wasn't doing a good job. "You see, her fiancé proposed to her and they've gone on vacation to Hawaii. But while they're there, he's planning the wedding as a surprise for her. So the wedding is next week and she has no idea." Carrie sighed as she finished, realising that she was probably the strangest woman that the shop had ever served.

"Oh, I see. Well let's see what we can do for you!" Carrie followed her over to the first rail of dresses.

"Is there a particular colour, style that she would like?"

Carrie froze, not knowing what to say. Her and Sydney were not that close; all she knew was Sydney's dress size and that the dress had to be white. "Erm…white…and erm…with like um…yeah…you know what?" The assistant, whose nametag displayed the name was Rose, stared blankly at her. "To be honest I have absolutely no idea." Carrie shrugged. "But I'm sure that when I see the right dress I'll know!" _Or so I hope!_

"Ok then." Rose was slowly losing patience. There were over a hundred different dresses available in the shop; the majority of them being white and probably available in the size that Carrie wanted. Rummaging through the line of dresses, she picked out three possibilities. The first was a silk, slim dress, which came down to the floor. The top had elegant beadwork, accompanied by a shawl, which would wrap around the bride's shoulders. Carrie took one look at the dress and shook her head. "Next." 

Rose put the dress back on the rack and picked up another. "This is gonna be a long day." She muttered under her breath, but Carrie was too amazed by the dresses to pay any attention to her.

"Marshall!" Weiss ran after Marshall, after the debriefing had finally came to an end. He hadn't taken in one word of what Dixon had said, all that was running through his mind were the wedding plans. _So the dress should hopefully be taken care of, the ring has already been bought…I wonder who I should bring as my guest? No, focus. Ok, so Sydney still needs a ring for Vaughn, plane tickets need to be booked and the priest…_

Marshall came to a halt outside his office door. He turned to see Weiss running towards him, his breath caught in his throat. "How did the priest finding go?" Weiss's heart was beating in his chest, mostly from the running, but also from the fear that something was going to go wrong. Both Sydney and Vaughn had been threw a lot over the past couple of years; and he was going to do everything that he could to make sure that their wedding went without a hitch.

"It's all sorted. I phoned the priest of the church that my mother goes to. He's in his late sixties, and a really nice guy. Mother would be so happy that I've chosen him, because she's always saying; 'Marshall, Father Stevenson is a lovely man.'" Marshall imitated his mother, earning him a few looks from passing people. "But you will see for yourself next…"

"Marshall!" Weiss cut him off; his rambling adding to the headache that was already formed in Weiss's head.

"Sorry." Marshall blushed, his eyes resting on the floor infront of Eric's shoe.

"It's ok. I'm just a little stressed with this wedding." Weiss apologized for snapping at him. "I've got to run, but if you hear from Carrie, will you tell her to call me?" Marshall nodded as Weiss turned to walk away.

"Er…Agent Weiss?" Eric turned back around. "You have some…erm…gum on your shoe!" Marshall smiled and quickly retreated to his office.

Weiss looked down at his black, polished shoes and noticed the gum in question. Shaking his head in disbelief he scrapped his shoe along the floor and walked away, leaving the gum stuck in the middle of the Rotunda. As he walked away Jack caught his eye, and shook his head, obviously having watched what he had just done.

**Hawaii**

After finishing their lunch, Catherine had suggested that they took a walk around a few shops. Sydney was excited about the idea, but the two guys just nodded, not too pleased about the thought of hitting the shops. Sydney walked beside Vaughn, her arm wrapped around his waist; his arm draped over her shoulders. He loved being able to be seen in public together; his mind wondering back to a time when they could never be together for the fear of being killed. He pulled her even closer into his embrace, relishing in the fact that he could freely hold her in his arms, without a care in the world.

Catherine could see the two of them out of the corner of her eye. She nudged Mark who also turned his attention to them. After a series of 'Aww' and 'They make such a cute couple!' the four of them entered their first shop.

Vaughn smiled, as he realized that it wasn't a clothes shop. No matter how much he loved Sydney, the thought of spending the day clothes shopping sounded more like a day of torture for him. He couldn't quite figure out why women always spend hours looking at a bunch of clothes, before finally picking the outfit that they saw first.

The shop was filled with souvenirs and authentic pieces of furniture and artwork from the island. Sydney and Vaughn were busy looking at paintings of sunsets, while Catherine debated with Mark over a wooden vase that she thought would look great in the living room.

"Do you think we should buy Weiss a present. I mean he's minding Alan, and we're not going to see him for a while." Sydney thought out loud, whilst looking at possible gifts for Weiss.

_You'll be seeing him sooner than you think! _"Yeah, that's a nice idea!" Vaughn agreed, helping to pick out the perfect gift.

**Back in the bridal shop**

"What about this one?" Rose's voice had lost all of the energy and happiness that it had had, two hours ago when Carrie first walked through the door. They were only half way through the dresses, and they still hadn't found one that they liked.

"No, I just don't see her wearing that one."

Rose counted to ten before putting the dress back on the rail. She had never served anybody for this long before, especially not somebody who was really fussy even though it wasn't their wedding. The rest of the shop had cleared out, some members of staff were waiting for people to come in, whilst watching Rose handle the difficult customer.

"This one?" Pulling out another dress, she held it up so that Carrie could clearly see it. The dress came off the shoulders, had a tight bodice, and long flowing skirt. Carrie considered the dress for all of five seconds and then shook her head.

**Hawaii**

Sydney took Vaughn aside. "Listen, Carrie's asked me if I wanted to go hit some girlie shops. You know, do a bit of clothes shopping. I can always say no if you want." She gently rubbed his arms, her eyes locking onto his.

_Although I would have liked to spend the afternoon with Sydney, it would be the perfect chance to plan a few things. _"That's fine sweetheart. You go have fun." He scooped her up into his arms and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "I'll see you when you get back." He smiled seductively at her, his arms still holding her close to him.

"I'll make sure it's a quick shopping trip!" She smiled back and gave him one last kiss before walking out of the shop arm in arm with Catherine.

Vaughn told Mark that he wasn't feeling too well, and he made his way back to the hotel. He regretted ditching Mark the way he did, but right now the only thing that mattered to him was the wedding.

Walking into the hotel, he asked the front desk if they had a computer somewhere that he could use. After a bit of gentle persuasion, he was finally able to use the computer in one of the offices. Opening his email account he began to compose his message to Weiss.

To: ericweisscia.gov

From: michaelvaughncia.gov

Subject: Guest list

**Weiss, **

**Sydney has gone shopping, so I thought I'd get the guest list done before she gets back. Here's who I've got so far:**

**Guest List**

**You (best man)**

**Jack Bristow**

**Dixon and his children**

**Marshall**

**Carrie**

**My mom**

**Will**

**Catherine and Mark (don't ask!)**

**Ok, so the guest list isn't that long, but it's hard to know who Syd wants to invite. I might try and bring it up in conversation, but if not, then this is it. **

**Thanks again.**

** Vaughn**

He paused, looking over the list, the mouse pointer hovering over the send button. He knew that Will and Sydney had been best friends for years, and that they had always been close. Sydney had even told Vaughn about Will having a major crush on her, but Vaughn had always dismissed the thought that anything could ever happen between them. That was until Sydney had told him that she had slept with Will. Sydney didn't have to tell him, after all he was married to Lauren at the time. But the thought of him being at their wedding made Vaughn jealous.

He quickly hit the send button before he had ant time to stop himself. _He's her best friend; I'm just gonna have to put my jealousy aside. _


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After sending his email, Vaughn went out to the reception desk, and waited patiently for the receptionist to finish her phone call. He still had a couple of more hours before Sydney would be back, and he still had to book rooms for the guests and buy a tux. His mind started drifting to Carrie choosing a wedding dress. Personally, he didn't mind what Sydney wore for the wedding; he would think that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, even if she was wearing rags.

"Hi, can I help you?" The receptionist smiled politely at him, putting down the receiver.

"Yes. I was just wondering if you happened to have any spare rooms for next week?"

"I'll just check." She turned her attention to the computer, and began moving the mouse around; her eyes firmly focused on the screen. "Yes, you're in luck. We do have a room spare for a couple of days."

"That's great." Vaughn took his wallet out from his back pocket, a picture of him and Sydney coming into view as he opened it.

"So will it just be you staying with us?"

Vaughn took a deep breath, running his hands through his already tousled hair. "Actually, I'm already a guest here." The receptionist stared back at him, confusion washing over her. "You see, me and my fiancée have decided to get married next week, and we need seven rooms for the guests that will be flying out for the ceremony. Is there anyway that you can find that amount of rooms for me? I'd really appreciate it." Vaughn bit his lip nervously, his heart beating in his chest. _What use would it be in having guests if they had no where to stay? _

"Oh, I see…" She trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. "So you want another seven rooms for the guests?" Vaughn nodded his head enthusiastically. She moved over to her computer, her fingers keying in various buttons. After what seems like hours, but only turned out to be two minutes, she stopped typing.

"Lady luck must be by your side. We had three cancellations this morning, and there are another four rooms available for two days." Vaughn's smile grew.

"I'll take them." He looked through his wallet, taking out his credit card. _On second thoughts, they best split this over a couple of cards. _He took another four cards out of his wallet, and slid them across the counter to the receptionist.

She handed his cards back, along with a receipt. "You must love her a lot." She stated, nodding at the total on the bill. Vaughn looked down at the receipt in his hand, his eyes widening at the figure printed on the strip of paper. He smiled to himself, folding up the paper and placing it in his back pocket.

"You have no idea."

Rose sighed as Carrie examined yet another dress. She had been in the store for over three hours and they were still no closer to picking the perfect dress. Holding the white, beaded gown up infront of her face, she made a series of noises as she commented to herself.

"Do we like that one?" Rose asked, dreading the answer. Her voice was exasperated, a migraine making its presence known in her head.

"Don't get me wrong…it's a lovely dress. But," As soon as she said 'but' Rose knew that she wouldn't like the end of the sentence. "It's just not a Sydney dress. Do you know what I mean?" She asked, giving Rose a shy smile.

"No, I really don't!" Carrie knew that she was annoying the sales assistant, and quickly moved onto the next dress.

Sydney sat down at a table, exhaustion getting the better of her. Her and Catherine had shopped none stop since leaving the guys, and her feet were aching. She was quite out of practice with the whole shopping spree thing; usually when she went shopping she dragged Michael around with her. Then he would get bored and they would end up doing something else. Catherine on the other hand, had insisted that they looked in every shop that they walked past; not that Sydney was complaining; she managed to buy three tops, a skirt and two pairs of pants.

They were now taking a break, sitting outside a nearby café. They both ordered ice teas, and sat, feeling the warmth of the sun wash over them. A waiter brought their drinks over to the table, and quickly left to clear the table behind them.

"I can't believe how much you spent today!" Sydney laughed, looking at the number at bags that were gathered around Catherine's feet.

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself! The minute I see something that I like, I've just gotta have it!" She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah there's a word for that…it's called a shop-o-holic!" Sydney teased, even earning a small laugh from her new friend. Catherine rolled her eyes, and looked out into the mass of people moving in and out of the shops. A tall, handsome man caught her attention, as he walked out of a men's clothes store and into the crowd of people. There was something about him that puzzled her; it was almost like she'd seen him somewhere before. _Wait, I have seen him before…_

"Isn't that Michael?" She asked, looking over at him. Sydney followed her gaze and nodded.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what he's been doing over here." She looked at Catherine in confusion. "MICHAEL?" She yelled in his direction, a few other people turning their heads to look at the person with the loud voice.

Vaughn quickly stopped and turned in the direction that the voice had come from. _Sydney._ He looked down at the bag that was in his hands, his heart pounding faster at the fear of her asking him what he'd bought. _How am I going to explain buying a tux. 'Oh yeah honey, I just had to go and buy a new tux for you know the beach and stuff!'_ _She would kick my ass straight away for lying to her._

"Hey." Sydney greeted him with a kiss, as he stood beside their table.

"Hi." He gave her another kiss before saying hello to Catherine.

"What are you doing shopping?" Sydney poked him playfully, a huge smile on her face; the same smile that she wore everytime she looked at Vaughn.

"Oh, well erm…I was going to hang out with Mark but I wasn't feeling too good, so I went back to the hotel for a lie down. I started to feel better and remembered that there were some things that I needed to pick up." _Please don't ask me what's in the bag. Please don't ask me what's in the bag…._

"Aww, are you sure you're feeling better?" Sydney looked concerned, as she placed her hand on his forehead to see if he had a temperature. Vaughn felt so bad for lying to her; but he knew that he couldn't spoil the surprise, everyone was working so hard to make this surprise wedding a success. He couldn't spoil it now.

"Yeah I'm fine honestly." He removed her hand from his forehead, and placed it gently in his own.

"So, it looks like I wasn't the only one who went shopping!" Vaughn stated, hoping to move the conversation away from his lies. Sydney and Catherine exchanged a look, and then both glanced at their bags.

"Yeah, you could say we had a little spree!" Catherine admitted. She ran her hand through her hair, the sun highlighting the already golden strands. "I'm telling you, that fiancée of yours dragged me into every shop!" She smiled at Sydney, watching as her mouth dropped open.

"Hey! It was you who insisted that we looked in them all! I was just an innocent woman who got dragged around with you!" They both laughed, Vaughn simply smiled, relieved that they were now talking about something else.

"Listen, I best get going and find that husband of mine." She drank the last of her ice tea, and stood up. "So, I guess I'll see you both later sometime!"

"Yeah definitely!" Sydney hugged her new friend.

"Bye Syd, Michael!"

"Bye!"

Catherine walked away from the café and into the crowd of people. Sydney watched her go, her mind thinking about the last girlfriend that she had. Francie. The thought of her brought tears to Sydney's eyes. She loved Francie as if she was her sister, and she had been taken away from her. Sure, Sydney had other female friends, but none of them compared to Francie; and probably no one ever would. But there was something about Catherine that made Sydney happy; maybe it was the fact that she was similar to Francie in many ways…a couple of things that Catherine had said, had sounded like things that Francie would have said. Sydney was pulled away from her thoughts by Vaughn's voice.

"I missed you today." He picked up her hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing her knuckles gently. Instead of letting it fall back down, he linked their fingers together, resting their hands on the tabletop.

"I missed you too!" She smiled and placed her other hand on top of theirs. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Vaughn took a sip of her drink. "Erm…we could always go to the beach!" He suggested, her smile telling him that that was what she wanted to do.

They went back to the hotel to get changed into their beach clothes. Sydney disappeared into the bathroom, to change into her bikini, giving Vaughn the perfect opportunity to hide his tux before she came back out.

The bathroom door opened and Vaughn stood there speechless. She was standing in the doorway, wearing a turquoise bikini accompanied by a pale blue sarong.

"Wow! Syd…you look beautiful!" He complemented her. Her cheeks coloured slightly and she smiled.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" She gathered her bag, throwing in a beach towel, sunglasses and a bottle of water.

"Sure." He took hold of her hand and led her out of the room.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What did you buy today when you went shopping?"

Vaughn felt his breath get caught in his throat. _Oh no._ He cleared his throat, hoping that he would be able to get his words out. "Oh, not much. I just needed some more T-shirts, and they had them on sale." Sydney nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Hello?"

Hi, Eric. It's Carrie. 

"Oh hey Carrie. You haven't been back to work yet, is everything ok?" Weiss had noticed that she had been missing for a couple of hours and wondered were she had gotten to. _Surely it doesn't take that long to chose a wedding dress…does it?_

Yeah everything's fine. Just had a bit of trouble picking Sydney's dress. But I've finally found the one! Weiss could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Wow! That's brilliant. Thanks so much Carrie."

It's not a problem honestly. I just think that maybe I shouldn't go back into that shop for a while. She laughed to herself, an image of Rose popping into her head.

"Why?"

It's a long story. 

"Oh ok. Was there enough money in the card that I gave you?"

Yeah. Although I don't think Vaughn will be too pleased when he gets his bank balance! 

"Yeah, well he's the one that's planning this whole wedding. But I've known him for a long time, and where Syd's concerned…money just isn't an issue!"

Well I should be back in work in ten, fifteen minutes tops. Carrie put the keys in the ignition, and started up the car.

"Ok, see you then." Weiss hung up the phone, and went back to his work, relieved that there was one last thing that they had to worry about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Vaughn opened his eyes, the sensation of light grains being dropped onto his stomach preventing him from sunbathing. He turned his head to find Sydney sitting beside him, sprinkling sand up and down his stomach. She reminded him of a small child who was happy playing in the sand; the huge smile on her face telling him that she was enjoying burying him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand. She stopped a hand full of sand hovering over his stomach.

"You fell asleep. I was just having a bit of fun!" She smiled sweetly at him, making him unable to be mad at her. He smiled back at her and tried to move his feet as he sat up, but there was a huge weight covering the majority of his feet. He looked down at them and then back at Sydney.

"I'm sorry!" She shrugged, her smile still playing on her lips.

"You buried my feet?" He couldn't help but laugh at what she'd done to him. Up to just above his ankles were hidden under a huge mound of sand, preventing him from moving his feet anywhere.

"It's what you're supposed to do when you're at the beach! A beach trip wouldn't be a beach trip if somebody didn't get buried." She laughed along with him, as she removed the sand.

"I hope you realise that if you had continued to bury me…you wouldn't have anybody to marry!" Michael pointed out, brushing the last remains of the sand of himself.

"Yes I would have! It just means that I would have had to get Weiss or my dad to dig you out before the ceremony." She moved over so that she was sitting on his lap, her arms loosely hanging around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his head shaking at the image that she had put into his head. _Jack Bristow digging me out of the sand?! After the conversation we had this morning he'd more than likely bury me deeper!_

"You really have an answer for everything, don't you Bristow!" He gave her a half smile, his lips getting ever closer to hers.

"Yeah I really do!" She closed the gap between them, brushing her lips against his.

"I love you." Her whispered, their eyes locking.

"I love you too!" She replied, resting their foreheads together.

"Marshall!" Weiss ran over to Marshall, a couple of files in his hand. "Jack wanted me to give you these. He said they might help you." He handed him the files and turned to walk away and get back to work. Over the past day or two Weiss hadn't exactly done much work; and he knew that it was only a short amount of time before Jack found out.

"Er…Agent Weiss?" Eric turned back around. "How are the erm…plans going." He lowered his voice so that no one else could hear them, something that Weiss found amusing but managed to hide it well.

"They're going ok so far! We have Sydney's dress, a priest, a guest list, so I can book plane tickets. Vaughn has a ring but I'm guessing that Sydney doesn't. So I'm gonna have to see what we can do about that."

"Well if there's every anything that you need help with…you know, just ask!" Marshall smiled and walked away into his office.

"So am I forgiven for almost burying you?" She asked, an amused smile on her face. They were lying side by side on a beach towel; their linked hands resting on Vaughn's stomach.

"Erm…I'm not sure. I could have been buried forever. I hope you realise that!" He turned his head to look at her, his face showing every sign that he was being serious.

"Oh come on. I think you may be exaggerating slightly! So I put a little sand on your feet! It's not like search parties were gonna be needed to walk up and down the beach looking for you! Oh, quick we better call Weiss and see if he's gotten over the trauma of nearly loosing you!" She replied sarcastically, biting her lip to hold back the laughter. Vaughn smirked, sitting up slightly so that he was leaning over her.

"Oh, I'm exaggerating am I?" He lowered his face down to hers, his hands resting at her side.

She smiled sweetly at him, trying to act innocent; but that was an act that he wasn't going to buy. She remained silent, not answering his question, her smile growing by the seconds.

"Well… don't you have something witty to say?" He teased, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"No…" She whispered, leaning up to close the gap that remained between them. The second she tried to kiss him, she burst out laughing; his hands tickling her ribs preventing her from keeping calm. Her laughter grew, as Vaughn showed no signs of stopping.

"I'm sorry what's that you're trying to say?" He asked, pausing for a second as she regained her composure. She shook her head at him, clearly not amused at his way of getting her back.

"You're mean, do you know that Michael?" She pouted, looking out towards the sea. Vaughn laughed and turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"I told you that I would get you back for the whole bathroom thing! Don't think that I have forgotten because trust me I haven't!" His fingers slowly traced their way across her stomach, settling at her ribs, ready for another round of tickling. But this time she was too quick for him. Before he had time to make her laugh, she was up on her feet and running down the beach away from him.

Vaughn sat up straight, a shocked look on his face. He hadn't expected her to do that, she had moved to quick for him to stop her. He couldn't help but laugh at her, as she ran away, turning people's heads as they heard her laugh as she ran past. Figuring that he better play along, Vaughn got up on his feet, and ran towards her causing her to run more hysterically.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe you threw me in the sea!" Sydney threw her bag down on the bed, running her hands through her wet tangled hair. "That was just so uncalled for Mr. Vaughn!"

"Oh like I deserved to be buried in the sand?" Vaughn laughed an image of her face when he had picked her up and dropped her in the cold water, still in his mind. Sydney walked over to him, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Placing her arms around her neck she looked at him innocently.

"You never know! The sand might do wonders for your skin!" The corners of her lips curved into a smile, her eyes sparkling brightly at him.

"Yeah right!" He mirrored her smile, enjoying the playful conversation that they were having. "Since when did you become a skin expert? Last time I checked…you were still a spy!" He commented, pulling her towards him so that she was sat beside him on the bed.

"If you must now, I woke up this morning and decided that I would help to make a difference in the world, one skin type at a time. And it will do you good to remember that I am still a spy, one that could kick your ass in a second!" She kindly reminded him, her arms tightening around him as she hugged him.

"Gee thanks for reminding me." Sydney untangled herself from his arms and stood up, her wet hair still hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"I'm going to go and get a shower, I have to get the smell of the sea out of my hair." She pulled tongues at him, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah I was thinking of taking a shower too, I need to get the smell of sand of me!" He teased, raising his eyebrows seductively hoping that she would let him share the shower with her.

"Well then you'll just have to wait until I'm done! Won't you?" She teased him back, wanting to teach him a lesson for throwing her in the water. Vaughn's mouth dropped open and he quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Come on Syd, please?" He pleaded, trying his hardest to resemble the puppy dog eyes that she often used to get her own way. But it just wasn't working.

"No, Michael. Let this be a lesson to you," She put on a serious tone of voice, her face not showing any sign of emotion. "You should never dunk your fiancée into the ocean!" She gave him one last smile and turned to walk into the bathroom. But Vaughn stopped her.

"Well then. The next time that you want to have sex, I'll say no. And that can be your lesson for burying me in the sand!" Watching as her a wave of shock came over her, Vaughn smiled and turned away, pleased with his result. He started to walk away when he was dragged back towards the bathroom.

**Back in LA**

"Agent Weiss, a word if you don't mind." Jack Bristow quickly walked away from him, indicating that Weiss should follow behind him, no questions asked.

Jack walked into his office and waited until Weiss was seated before he shut the door. "I understand that you have been helping with my daughter's wedding arrangements and I would like to thank you for that." Jack perched on the edge of his desk, his hands clasped infront of him.

"Sydney and Vaughn are my best friends, I'd do anything for their happiness."

"I'm glad you feel that way Agent Weiss." Jack smiled. _Wait Jack's smiling at me? This cannot end well…_

"I know that my relationship with my daughter hasn't always been as good as it is now. And I want to make up for that." He stood up and walked to the other side of his desk. Opening the top draw he removed a small velvet box and resumed his original spot at the front of his desk. Weiss's eyes remained fixed on the box. _I'm guessing that if I want to walk out of this room alive, a joke about Jack Bristow proposing to me would be terribly inappropriate round about now?_

Jack slowly opened the box revealing a silver ring. "This ring belonged to my father; Sydney's grandfather. After he died he left this ring to me in his will. I want Sydney to give it to Agent Vaughn as his wedding ring. I know that she won't have a ring, what with her not knowing that her wedding is in two days time. And I know that it would mean a lot to her if he could have it." He snapped the box shut, and regaining his usual tough guy image.

"That's such a nice thought Jack. I know that Sydney will be touched."

"I just thought that seeing as you were helping with the plans, you should have this." Jack handed over the box but Weiss shook his head.

"You should give it to her. It'll mean more coming from you." Weiss stood up and walked towards the door, dismissing himself from Jack's office. "I should get back to work. I have a load of things to do before we catch the plane." He opened the door but was stopped as Jack spoke again.

"Thank you Eric!" Weiss smiled as he nodded, closing the door after him.

Two hours later, Vaughn woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Groaning, he flipped it open Weiss's voice immediately filling his ears. Sydney was still asleep, her head resting on his bare chest.

"Hey man."

"Weiss, what time is it?" Vaughn rubbed his eyes with his free hand, part of him wishing that he could go back to sleep, the other half wanting to know what Weiss had to say.

"4ish. Were you asleep?" Weiss laughed to himself. Judging by how happy Vaughn sounded, he had definitely woken him up.

"Yes. I was tired so I took a little nap. Is that alright with you mom?" Michael joked, quietly sliding out of the bed so that he didn't wake Sydney up too.

"I'm not even going to ask what made you so tired at 4 o'clock in the afternoon, because I simply do not want to know!" Michael rolled his eyes, and pulled on a pair of jeans. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom for a minute, watching his soon to be wife, a huge smile spread on his face.

"So what was it you wanted?" Vaughn closed the door over after him, so that Sydney wouldn't hear what they were saying. He had come to far for her to find out the surprise now.

"I just thought I'd let you know that everything's been taken care of. I'm on the way to the airport now with Carrie and Marshall. So I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple of hours!" Weiss had to admit that he was excited about the wedding. It wasn't every day that the two people who you love most in the world get married to each other. And after everything that they had been through, this was the perfect way for them to start a new life together.

"Weiss I can probably never thank you enough for helping me with this…"

"Hey, I didn't do it alone! I had help. A lot of help." Vaughn smiled, thinking of ways that he could thank everyone for their help. _Maybe I could take Weiss and Marshall to a hockey game!_ Vaughn nodded the idea sounding good and then reality hit him. _That'll probably have to be in about 10 years time when I pay off the overdraft on my credit cards!_ He knew that probably all of his money had gone into this wedding, but he just had to look at Sydney to know that the money didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together.

"So I'll see you later?" Michael quickly drew his conversation to a close, he could hear Sydney moving in the bedroom, and he didn't want her to hear what they were saying.

"Yep. Later…" Weiss hung up just as Sydney walked into the main area of their hotel suite. Vaughn placed his cell on the table next to the couch and smiled at her.

"Who was that?" She asked, walking sleepily into the room. Taking a seat on Vaughn's knee, she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing over.

"Just Weiss. He wanted to check that we were ok. I think he just misses us." He kissed the top of her head.

After their second nap of the day, the couple were getting dressed ready to go out for dinner. Michael was waiting by the door, having quickly dressed in black pants and a navy blue shirt. He had been waiting for five minutes as Sydney ran around the bedroom searching for various things that she needed to get ready. Ten minutes later she came out of the room, dressed in a pink skirt and white strapless top. Her make-up was minimal, her hair tousled slightly. She twirled infront of Vaughn, before stopping and smiling, waiting to see what he thought.

"You look gorgeous Syd." Vaughn's eyes travelled over her body, taking in every inch of her beauty.

"Thank you honey. You're looking pretty hot yourself." Sydney gave him a quick kiss and then they were out of the door ready to find a restaurant.

After taking the elevator to the hotel lobby, Sydney sighed and shook her head. "I've gone and left my purse in the room." Michael turned around, and raised his eyebrows.

"Can you not survive without it?"

_Typical guy._ Sydney rolled her eyes. "Do you not know anything about woman?" Vaughn starred back at her blankly. "A woman's purse is the source of all her power! You never go anywhere without it!" She pointed out, walking over to him and taking the room key out of her pocket.

"Fine go and get it. But when we get back to LA, I'm not letting you watch anymore of those 'Chick Flicks.' He kissed her cheek. "I'll wait for you outside ok?" She nodded and walked back into the elevator.

She quickly ran to the room and found her purse, locking the door shut behind her. The elevator doors opened and Sydney stood still in the doorway, unable to move. _Wait is that…?_ She glanced over at the other side of the hotel lobby, where another set of elevators were in use. Patiently waiting was a tall, dark, handsome guy. She could only see the back of his head but Sydney knew who it was. She had hit the back of that head enough times after he had made many jokes about her that she didn't like. _It's Weiss. _

Before she could think about it anymore, the elevator doors opened, and the mystery man walked in, his face hidden from her the whole time. _Wait why would Weiss be in Hawaii? Surely he doesn't miss us this much? _Sydney stood puzzled in the lobby for a minute, before walking outside to her waiting fiancé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They were quickly seated at a table, and a waitress took their orders. Sydney played with the napkin on the table, the image of the guy at the elevator sticking in her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Vaughn asked, placing his hand over hers. Sydney smiled at the touch of his hand.

"I was thinking about Weiss." Vaughn gave out a small laugh, and picked up his glass of water.

"Do you mind me asking why?" He took a sip of his drink, waiting for her answer.

"I'm sure I saw him in the hotel lobby." Sydney came right out with it, expecting him to tell her that she was crazy for seeing somebody who was thousands of miles away. But Michael didn't say anything; he couldn't. He started choking on his drink, which he had been swallowing when he heard that she had saw Weiss. His eyes grew wide as he coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Oh. My. God. Michael, you're choking!" Sydney screamed, standing up and running over to him. Banging him on the back, he finally stopped coughing, his cheeks colouring from all the attention that he had received. Everyone in the restaurant was watching him, eager to find out what was going to happen next.

"Are you ok?" Sydney gave him a side hug, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yeah I just swallowed too quickly, that's all." He reassured her as she sat back down again. "So you were saying that you thought you saw Eric?" He hoped that she hadn't discovered what he was planning, there were only two days until the wedding and he didn't want the surprise to be ruined.

"Yeah. I know it's really strange. I swear, we talk about him way too much! I'm even hallucinating that he's here with us! I mean how weird is that?"

"Well you know we had just been talking about him, so maybe he was still on your mind when you came back down to the lobby. Your mind might just be playing tricks on you!" He tried to throw her off the trail, praying that she would believe what he was saying.

She nodded a smile on her face. "Your right! Of course Weiss isn't here. It was just some random guy who probably looked nothing like him." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. _Michael was right, there was no way that Weiss could be in Hawaii, I'm just imagining things!_

After diner the couple headed back to the bar in the hotel. Vaughn was relived that Sydney had believed what he had said about Weiss. He couldn't believe how close she had come to finding out. They walked into the bar, and Sydney immediately spotted Catherine and Mark sitting at a table in the centre of the room. Catherine waved Sydney over, so taking hold of Vaughn's hand, she weaved her away through the tables until she reached them.

"Hey." She sat down in one of the spare seats, Vaughn taking a seat next to her.

"Hi. Have you two been anywhere nice?" Catherine asked, looking at the fancy attire that they were both wearing.

"Yeah we went and had dinner down by the beach." Vaughn answered, his hand resting protectively on Sydney's back. He smiled at her and leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

At the front of the club a young woman was singing, accompanied by a man playing the piano. Several people were dancing in the middle of the club while others watched the singer or chatted among themselves.

"Dance with me?" Sydney asked, standing up and holding out her hand for Vaughn to hold. He smiled and stood up, placing his hand in hers.

"Of course."

"We'll be right back." Sydney smiled at Catherine and Mark and then led Vaughn towards the other dancing couples. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower back. Sydney smiled, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They fitted in with the couples around them; everyone on the dance floor looked like they were deeply in love, which was something that came naturally to Sydney and Michael.

"I love you." Sydney whispered in his ear, her head resting on his shoulder. The smell of his aftershave made her smile, it was always a smell that she associated with him, even when he wasn't there. Vaughn kissed the side of her head and smiled.

"I love you too!"

"Thank you for bringing me here Michael. I have had the best time, I honestly don't think that this vacation can get any better!" She smiled as she placed a light kiss on his lips.

_Yeah, we'll see!_ "I wouldn't say that Syd! You never know what could happen in a couple of days!" He shrugged, his smile never leaving his face. Sydney thought about what he had said and slowly nodded.

"Yeah you're right! I'm sure that whatever we do in the next couple of days will be amazing too!" She laughed and rested her head back on his shoulder, holding him close to her.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sydney stomach was hurting from laughing so much. They were both lying at opposite ends of the bed, sharing funny childhood memories. Vaughn was massaging her feet but the minute she started laughing, the massage turned into a tickle. Sydney's legs flew around in the air as she tried to get away from Vaughn.

"Ok, ok, ok stop!" She managed to yell through her fit of giggles. Michael followed her orders and stopped tickling her. They both smiled, enjoying being able to just relax together with not a care in the world. Sydney yawned, her eyes slowly starting to close over. Vaughn smiled and stood up walking to the foot of the bed. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the top of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ssh! I'm just tucking you in." He lay her down, wrapping the covers around her delicate body. She snuggled into the pillow, finding a comfortable position and letting out a content sigh. Michael smiled and kissed her forehead. He waited until he was sure that she was asleep and then he phoned Weiss.

Ten minutes later, Vaughn was sitting in Weiss's hotel room with Marshall, Carrie, and Jack. Jack had actually shuck Vaughn's hand when he walked in the room, which had taken him by surprise but he managed to hide it well.

"You nervous man?" Weiss asked, patting Vaughn on the back. Vaughn smiled and nodded.

"Yes a little. But I am so excited! I love Sydney so much, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her." He smiled at them. "Sydney saw you before Eric, well she thinks she did!"

"What?"

"Yeah! She went up to the room to get her purse and when she came down she thought she saw you standing at the elevators. But luckily she didn't get a view of your face, so I think I managed to convince her that it wasn't you."

Weiss nodded slowly. He couldn't believe that he had almost blown this whole wedding. "We'll just have to be extra careful! There wedding's the day after tomorrow, so if we all just stay low tomorrow then hopefully Syd won't grow anymore suspicious." Everyone nodded their agreements.

"I can't believe you're doing all of this for her. It is so romantic." Carrie gushed, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah I never knew you had a romantic side!" Weiss joked.

"So do you know how you're tell her that she's getting married?" Jack asked, sitting back on the chair that was in Weiss's room.

"Yeah actually. I'm going to need the wedding dress…"

"Sure." Carrie smiled at him as she left the room to get the dress. A couple of minutes later she returned with a black clothes bag and hung it on the back of the bedroom door.

"Don't look at it before the wedding!" She warned him, resuming her seat on beside Marshall.

"Hey, don't look at the dress before the wedding ok?"

Vaughn nodded and smiled. "Ok I wont! Thank you Carrie for choosing the dress, I wouldn't have been able to do it, I know nothing about wedding dresses and stuff!"

"Don't mention it! And I thought that that might be the case so I bought some shoes and things. They're in the bag." She nodded at the bag and smiled.

"Thanks!" He couldn't believe just how great his friends were. They had all done so much to help him with this wedding, he couldn't even begin to thank them enough.

"Did my mom get here ok?" Vaughn knew that he should have called her himself to tell her the good news, but he knew she would understand. She loved Sydney and she would want him to be doing everything to make her wedding perfect for her.

"Yeah, I spoke to her before. She wanted me to tell you that she's so happy for you both and that she'll see you at the ceremony!" Jack told him.

An hour later, Vaughn returned to his own room to find that Sydney was still fast asleep. He stood silently in the doorway watching her for a minute, before climbing into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and cuddled up to her, lightly kissing her on the head before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	12. chapter 12

It's wedding time:)

this is the first part of the wedding...i'll post the second half in a little while...

**Chapter** **12**

Vaughn woke with a smile on his face. Today was the day. The day that he had been waiting for, ever since he and Sydney started dating. He had always pictured them getting married, and buying a big house somewhere in LA. He could even see them having children together one day. Rolling over he watched Sydney as she slept. Her face looked so angelic, her chest slowly rising and falling beneath the sheets. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her; it was definitely a sight that he had grown used to waking up to in the morning.

He gently kissed her forehead, watching as her eyes slowly flustered open. She opened her eyes and then shut them again, deciding that it was way too early to be awake. Vaughn laughed, knowing fairly well what she was doing. On any other day he would have let her sleep, but he was too excited to get the day started.

"Syd?" He spoke softly, his hand caressing the side of her face.

"I'm asleep!" She responded, her eyes remaining closed. Vaughn laughed again, and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her middle.

"You're clearly not asleep!" He playfully tickled her sides, watching as a huge grin filled her face.

"I would be if you'd just let me be!" She opened one eye and looked at him. Without even looking at a watch she could tell that it was early; too early for her liking.

"Ok, I'm going to go and shower. Promise me you'll be up by the time I come back?" Sydney nodded and pulled the covers up over her head, trying to block out the sunlight that was finding its way through the closed curtains.

Twenty minutes later Vaughn emerged from the shower ready to tell Sydney about what was happening, but she was still lying in bed, her eyes firmly shut.

"Sydney Anne Bristow! Get your ass out of that bed right this instant!" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What is so important that it couldn't possibly wait until I'm ready to get up?"

"It's just that if you don't get up now, you'll miss the whole surprise that I have planned for today. And I'm pretty sure that today is something that you're not gonna want to miss!" He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, ignoring her protests and shouts about putting her back in the bed. He walked into the bathroom and lowered her down onto the floor.

"What surprise?" She asked, turning around to face him, her eyes suddenly looking more alert.

Vaughn raised his eyebrow at her. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Sydney slowly shook her head and smiled.

"No, I guess not." Vaughn ushered her towards the shower and switched the water on.

While Sydney was in the shower, Vaughn gathered her dress and bag that Carrie had brought over and walked into the bathroom with it. He placed the dress on the back of the bathroom door and put the bag next to the sink.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"I've brought some clothes in for you to wear. They're hanging up on the back of the bathroom door!"

"Thanks!" Sydney continued to rinse the shampoo out of her hair, a smile on her face at how thoughtful Michael was. Then a thought hit her; _since when does Vaughn pick out outfits for me to wear? _

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around her. She wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection. Her wet hair fell onto her shoulders, her face totally bare of any makeup. _I wonder what the big surprise is that he has planned?_

Vaughn walked back into the main part of the hotel suite, feeling even more excited about the wedding. In a matter of minutes Sydney be ready to put on her clothes, and then she would find the dress. He smiled to himself as he tried to picture what her face would look like when she opens the clothes bag.

Sydney finished drying herself off, and twisted her hair, clipping it loosely onto the back of her head. Putting on a dressing gown, she decided to look at the clothes Vaughn had brought in, wanting to see if they would give her any clue to what his surprise was. _Why is the outfit in a black clothes bag?_ Sydney studied the outside of the bag wondering what was going on. Something so strange was going on but she had absolutely no idea what it was.

She quickly unzipped the bag, and couldn't believe what she saw. Hanging up in front of her was the most gorgeous white wedding dress that she had ever seen. _A wedding dress? Why has Vaughn given me a wedding dress?_ She ran her hands over the beaded corset at the top of the dress, a smile forming on her lips. The dress really was beautiful, but the question was why was it there? _Well there's only one way to find out…_

"Va.…Michael?" She called, barely managing to get her words out. She couldn't take her eyes off the dress.

Vaughn couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard her voice, knowing that she had found the dress. He quickly walked up to the bathroom and stuck his head around the door, the smile still on his face.

"Yes?"

"The dress…" She pointed to it as Vaughn nodded. "Why do I have a wedding dress infront of me?"

Vaughn walked fully into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. "Well in France, when somebody is getting married, they usually wear a wedding dress. And I assumed that the Americans did the same thing." He shrugged, pulling her closer into his embrace.

"Wait! We're getting married?" She asked, her voice coming out a pitch higher than usual.

"Yes. In a couple of hours you'll finally be Mrs. Vaughn." He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"How could we possibly get married? Nothing has been organized."

"You don't need to worry about any of that. Everything has been taken care of."

"You planned the whole wedding yourself?"

"I had help. A lot of help. But after hearing about your dream wedding, I wanted to be the one to make your dream come true." By this time Sydney had tears freely falling down her cheeks, but she did nothing to stop them. She was totally overwhelmed by what Michael had done for her; it showed her just how much he loved her.

She cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips down to her own. "I can't believe you've done all this for me."

"I'd do anything for you Syd, never forget that." He lifted his thumb to her cheek and gently wiped away her fallen tears. "So what do you think of the dress?" He asked, turning his head to look at it. Sydney followed his gaze and smiled.

"It's absolutely gorgeous." Tears glistened her eyes again as she look at the dress; her dress. "I would never have guessed that you would have such good taste at picking a wedding dress." She joked, leaning further into his embrace.

"Thanks for the compliment. But I didn't pick it actually. Carrie did!"

Sydney looked at him, confusion on her face. "Carrie?"

"Yeah, you know how I said I had help?" Sydney nodded. "Well Weiss, Carrie, and Marshall all helped me." Vaughn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the bathroom. "Speaking of Carrie, she'll be here in a few minutes to help you get ready."

Sydney sat down on the bed in shock. She couldn't believe that her wedding day was today. In a couple of hours her and Michael would be husband and wife, the way she had always dreamed that they would be. She started to cry again, as her emotions took over.

"Syd, what's wrong?" Vaughn asked, kneeling down beside her. He took hold of her hands, and gentle ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I just can't believe that we're getting married today." She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "I love you so much."

"I love you too!" They smiled at each other; both of them excited about the day ahead of them. Vaughn stood up, pulling Sydney up with him. "I best get going before Carrie gets here. I've got to get ready myself. I'll see you at the wedding." They stood in silence for a few minutes, their eyes saying more than words ever could. Vaughn turned to leave but Sydney stopped him.

"Wait," she laughed, wiping yet another tear from her face. "I don't even know where we're getting married!"

Vaughn leaned towards her. "Follow the roses." He whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. He quickly gathered his things and walked towards the door. As he opened the door, he stopped and turned back to look at her. _The next time I see her, she's going to be my wife._

He blew her a kiss and walked out of the room towards Weiss's room where he was getting ready.

Sydney stared back at the closed door, unable to move her feet. This all felt lke a dream to her; a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. She finally walked back towards the bathroom but stopped to think about the last thing that Michael had said to her. _Follow the roses? What's that supposed to mean?_

http:img. wedding dress, only minus the veil:)


	13. Chapter 13

Here comes the bride! lol it's the wedding time!

**Chapter 13**

Sydney leaned over the sink and splashed water on her face, hoping the cold liquid would help to reduce the swelling that had formed under her eyes. She had finally controlled her tears, but her eyes were still quite red from the crying. She was about to splash more water on her face when there was a knock on the door. She grabbed the nearest towel and patted her face dry. Taking one last look in the mirror she rolled her eyes at what she saw and went to answer the door.

"Carrie! Hey!" Sydney smiled at her before embracing her in a hug.

"Hi." Carrie couldn't help buy smile back, she knew how excited Sydney must be feeling and judging by the look on her face, Carrie realised that Vaughn must have already told her about his surprise.

"Come in." She stepped aside, allowing Carrie to walk into the hotel suite. Sydney shut the door and followed her inside.

"So today's the big day huh!" Carrie placed her bag on the table in the centre of the room and turned to face Sydney.

"Yeah it is. I still can't believe that I'm getting married today." She said this mainly for her own benefit; it still hadn't fully sunk in that today was her wedding day. _My wedding day_. "I'm actually getting married today!" She squealed, jumping slightly on the spot, her hands clapping frantically infront of her. Carrie laughed at her outburst, a huge grin on her face.

"You've probably guessed that I've been sent here to help you get ready. We were gonna send Weiss but then Marshall kindly pointed out that Eric probably couldn't apply mascara properly. So here I am!" Sydney laughed, a mental image of Weiss trying to apply mascara filling her mind. _Definitely something to see in the not so distant future._ Sydney took hold of Carrie's arm and led her to sit on the couch. Once she was seated, Sydney took a seat beside her, trying to find the best way to thank her for all that she'd done.

"Michael told me that you guys helped him organise today and I cannot begin to tell you just how grateful I am to all of you for that." Her eyes started to fill with fresh tears, but she managed to hold them back for now. "And then when I saw the wedding dress I was seriously lost for words. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. And I have you to thank for that." Carrie blushed slightly, a small smile curving her lips. "I couldn't have picked a better dress myself, even if I'd had months in advance to find one."

"I was happy to help!" Carrie reassured her. "Although I'm thinking I best not return to that bridal store in the future, for both my sakes and theirs!" Carrie thought back to the eventful couple of hours she had spent in Rose's company searching for Sydney's dress.

Sydney looked at her, a puzzled look on her face. "Why not?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it while we do your make-up." She stood up and took hole of Sydney's hand and picked up her bag with her free hand. She walked into the bedroom and told Sydney to sit at the dressing table. She then unzipped her bag and began to unload the various cosmetics onto the tabletop.

After applying a light base, Carrie picked up 2 tubes of mascara and held them infront of Sydney. "Waterproof or ordinary?" She asked, raising each tube.

"Waterproof!" Carrie nodded, agreeing with Sydney's choice. She applied two even coats of the black mascara to each eye.

"Maman!" Vaughn greeted his mother as she walked over to where him and Weiss were standing. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Michael, I'm so happy for you both!" She smiled at her son and then remembered that they were not alone. "Eric," she turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again." She spoke with a French accent, although her English was perfectly fluent.

"You two Mrs. Vaughn. And may I just say that you look beautiful as always." Weiss complimented her. He had learned from past experience that no matter whose mother it was, your girlfriends, your best friends, or anybody else's mother that you happen to meet, it was always a great idea to get on the good side. It helped to make life a little easier.

"Thank you Eric, but please call me Amelie. Mrs. Vaughn makes me feel too old." She laughed lightly. She was dressed in a cream dress accompanied by a hat, which was decorated with ribbons and netting. Amelie always insisted upon following tradition, so at every wedding that she attended she always wore a hat. "I'm proud of you Michael, doing all of this to make Sydney happy. You two are perfect for each other!" She commented. "Oh there's Jack! I'll just go and say hello." She wondered off to talk to Sydney's father, leaving the two men to their own thoughts.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Vaughn drew in a deep breath hoping to settle his nerves. He looked out onto the rest of the beach, looking at the spot where in a little while him and Sydney would be standing to make their vows.

About a dozen chairs were laid out for the guests all facing a white archway, which had been decorated with red and white roses. The priest that Marshall had hired was standing in the archway, waiting for the ceremony to begin. To the side of the arch were seated a small band, consisting of two flute players, a violinist, and a cello player. The chairs were separated into two groups, creating an aisle for Sydney to walk down. The aisle had the rose petals scattered along the sand continuing the trail that started from their hotel room all the way down to the arch. The sea gently lapped the shore, the waves creating peaceful background music for the event.

People using the beach could see what was going on, and everyone kept their distance wanting to give the couple peace and privacy for their special day, although most of them would be watching from afar.

Vaughn scanned the seated guests: Dixon and his two children were there; Will, who Vaughn had yet to say anything to; Marshall was sat next to him and behind them were a pair of women that Vaughn had never seen before in his life.

"Eric, who are the two women sitting behind Marshall and Will?" Weiss turned around to see who Vaughn was talking about and then turned back around, acting like there was nothing strange about what he saw.

"Sarah and Samantha." He replied, burying his hands in his pockets. Vaughn stared back blankly at him, expecting him to say more but when Weiss remained silent, Vaughn spoke again.

"That's great!" He replied sarcastically. "But Sarah and Samantha would be at my wedding why?"

Weiss caught on; realising that Michael had no idea who these people were. "When I spoke to Will to see if he could come, I asked him if he knew of anyone else that Sydney would want at her wedding. And he gave me two phone numbers and told me that Syd, Sam, and Sarah went to school together or something. Samantha was the hardest to track down, she moved back home to Germany a couple of years ago, but luckily Sarah lives in San Diego so she wasn't too hard to find. She was born in France by the way, so at least you guys have something in common!" He nudged Vaughn's arm and then walked off to check that everything was running smoothly.

Michael watched him walk away, amazed at how he always had Sydney's best interests at heart. _I guess I should go and say hello!_

He walked over to where the two of them were sat and smiled at them both. "Hi, I'm Michael Vaughn, Sydney's fiancé." He extended out his hand, which both of them gladly shook. They were both around Sydney's age, both very attractive and seemed to be friendly enough. "I just wanted to thank you both for coming today. I know it'll mean a lot to Sydney."

Sarah had golden wavy hair, which just reached past her shoulders, whereas Samantha's brown hair was slightly longer, layered, and accompanied by a side fringe. "Congratulations! It's great to finally meet you. Syd has told us so much about you."

"Yeah, you too!"

"So when will the blushing bride be here?" Sarah asked excitedly. It had been a couple of months since she had last saw Sydney, but they talked regularly on the phone.

"She'll be down in a little while." He smiled, the excitement building up inside him as his wedding got closer.

"You're incredibly lucky, having a guy do all this for you." Carrie gushed, as she made the finishing touches to Sydney's hair.

"I know I am. I wake up some days, and think that this is all a dream, that we're not really together, that I couldn't possibly be that blessed to have his love. And then I think back to how I lost him, and how he came back into my life and it makes me even more grateful for him than I already am." She knew that she was seconds away from crying again, but she kept on talking. "I have had lots of things go wrong with my life, but Michael is the one thing that's ever been right." Carrie handed her a tissue, as her tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"It's a good job we went with waterproof!" Carrie joked, earning a small laugh from Sydney. She dried her tears, being careful as to not smudge the perfect make-up that Carrie had done.

Sydney slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom. Carrie had changed into a red dress while she had been waiting for Sydney. She was now sat on the bed, idly playing with a hairbrush. She threw the brush onto the bed and stood up, amazed at what she saw. Sydney stood in the centre of the room, spinning around in a circle, admiring the dress in the full-length mirror as she turned around. She felt and looked like a princess and in a way she was…she had her Prince Charming waiting for her, ready to make her his wife. Carrie looked at the dress, amazed at how beautiful Sydney looked in it. The dress fitted every inch of her body, and she seemed to like it even more than Carrie did.

"Oh my God Syd, you look absolutely gorgeous." Carrie stated as Sydney finally stopped spinning and stood still. Her hair fell in loose curls, her dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes providing the perfect contrast with the sparkling white dress.

"Thank you." She couldn't keep the smile off her face, but she no longer cared; she was happy and didn't care who knew.

Carrie glanced at her watch and realised that they had to get going. "Syd, I hate to have to rush you but we should be leaving soon. Weiss told me to have you down there by 1 and it's nearly 5 to."

Sydney smiled at her. "It's ok, I'm ready." She took one last look in the mirror and picked up the bouquet of red and white roses that Carrie had brought. "Let's go, although I don't have any idea where exactly we are going."

Carrie smiled to herself but managed to hide it by turning around to check that they had everything. She knew exactly what Vaughn had in store, but she didn't want to be the one to spoil it for Sydney. They walked towards the door and Sydney picked up the hotel key.

"He said something about following the roses," they stood in the hallway while she locked the room. "Although I'm not quite sure what he means!" She shrugged as she turned to pass the key to Carrie so that she wouldn't lose it, but she stopped as something caught her eye. The floor of the hallway was covered with red and white rose petals, which were scattered towards the elevator, indicating that that was the way she was meant to go She giggled as a huge smile took over her face.

"Surprise!"

Sydney followed the rose trail out of the hotel lobby and out onto the street. She received a few comments about how beautiful she looked, but she wasn't paying much attention to their compliments, all she was focused on was following the trail that Michael had left her. As they crossed the road and stepped onto the beach, Sydney figured everything out. _My dream wedding; he's made it come true!_

She smiled, her beat beating faster and faster. _I can't believe he's done this…_Sydney stood still, looking down the beach at where her wedding was to take place. The trail of petals continued down the beach, and stopped at a small arch.

Weiss spotted Sydney and Carrie. "Vaughn, come on. It's show time!" He ushered Vaughn to the archway and told everyone to take their seats. Vaughn took a deep breath, his smile growing more and more with each minute that passed.

"Sydney are you ok?" Carrie placed her hand on her back, and smile, concern in her voice.

Sydney slowly nodded. She turned to look at her but someone on the beach caught her eye. "Er, yeah I'm great!" She replied, glancing back over at the person she recognised on the beach.

Carrie nodded, pleased with her answer. She continued walking but turned back around when she noticed that Sydney wasn't beside her. "Are you coming?" She asked, turning back around.

"Actually, could you stall for me for a couple of minutes." She looked at Carrie, her eyes silently begging her to agree. "There's just something I need to do…" She trailed off, turning to walk away. "Please, I won't be long." Carrie could hear the urgency in Sydney's voice, and knew that she couldn't say no to her.

"Sure." She walked towards the wedding, wondering what she was gonna say to explain Sydney's lateness.

Sydney walked in the opposite direction to Carrie, tears building up in her eyes. She knew that she was shaking but she couldn't manage to control her nerves. She hoped that her father, Vaughn, or anyone at the wedding saw who she was approaching, but she knew that it wouldn't be hard for them to spot her; she kinda stood out with the way she was dressed.

"Hello Sydney."

"Mom!" Without thinking, Sydney threw her arms around Irina's neck and held her close. Irina hugged her daughter back, unable to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Despite her rocky relationship with her mother, Sydney loved her so much, and it had been over 3 years since she had last seen her.

They finally broke apart and Irina quickly wiped away her tears, not wanting her daughter to see her upset. Sydney reached her hand up to Irina's cheek, making sure that she was actually there.

"I can't believe you're here!" Sydney exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

"I wouldn't miss your big day Sydney. I know I haven't exactly been the best mother to you, and I know that turning up on your wedding day couldn't possibly make up for missing those all those years of your life. But I wanted to be here today, it's not everyday that your daughter gets married!"

Irina had changed a lot since Sydney last saw her; her hair was longer, tousled slightly with light highlights. She was dressed casually in jeans and a halterneck top, sandals on her feet. It was obviously to everyone who passed that they were mother and daughter, although they didn't quite have a connection that most mother and daughters had.

"How did you find out that I was getting married? Even I didn't know and it's my wedding!"

"I have my sources!" She smiled. "Plus, you should never underestimate the excitement of a father when he learns that his little girl is getting married!" She gently pushed back a stray curl and placed it behind her daughter's ear.

Sydney nodded, realising that her father must have somehow told Irina of Vaughn's plans. "You should come to the wedding…" Sydney suggested.

Irina laughed to herself, turning to look at the ocean. She was silent for a few minutes, her hands resting on the pockets of her jeans. "Sydney, I'm on the run from the CIA, I'm an enemy of the United States. Do you really think I can go over there Sydney, with several CIA agents, the Director of the CIA…and your father?" Sydney looked down at the sand, not wanting to meet her mother's gaze. She knew that what she said was right, but did it have to hurt so much?

"I guess you're right."

"Besides I doubt Amelie will be too pleased to be sat next to the woman who's responsible for killing her husband!" Irina hated how the things she had done in her life had created a barrier, which separated her from her daughter's life. Sydney slowly nodded; the last thing she needed on her wedding day was a bust up between her mother and Vaughn's.

"I should be getting back, I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Wait, Sydney. There was something that I wanted to give you." Sydney looked back at her mother as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. She lifted the lid slowly, revealing a silver diamond necklace, with a small heart hanging at the bottom of it. "I wore it the day I married your father. I want you to have it!" Irina picked up the necklace, placing the box back into her pocket.

"I couldn't possibly take that!"

Irina nodded her head, as she moved to fasten the necklace around her daughter's neck. "Please Sydney, I insist! I want you to have it." Sydney lifted her hand up to her neck, her fingers gently moving over the diamonds.

"It's beautiful!" She commented, a smile on her face.

"Just like you!" Irina's eyes filled up again only this time she did nothing to prevent them from falling. "You look absolutely beautiful Sydney, I'm proud to call you my daughter!" Irina embraced Sydney in a hug, not knowing how long it would be until she saw her daughter again.

"And I'm proud to call you my mother." And she actually meant it. Although Sydney had never done the usual things that girls did with their mothers; shopping trips, asking advice on her latest crush, baking cookies, Sydney never wanted another mother. She loved Irina and knew that in her own way Irina loved her back.

"We will see each other again Sydney!" Irina reassured her.

"I know."

"Now, go and get your man." Irina kissed her on the cheek and watched as she walked away.

Sydney turned around for one last time but her mother was gone. She placed her hand on her necklace and shook her head. _No, she'll always be with me._ She hoped that Carrie had managed to stall the wedding and that Vaughn didn't think that she was standing him up. She took a minute to calm her nerves and then continued to walk along the path of roses.

Jack spotted Sydney walking towards them, and quietly told the band to start playing. Sydney linked her arm through her father's and smiled at him.

"You look lovely sweetheart." Jack spotted the necklace around his daughter's neck. He knew immediately where she had got the necklace; after all he was the one that bought it all those years ago. _Irina kept her promise then…_

"Thanks." She looked down the aisle, her eyes falling on Michael. "Shall we?" She asked her father, and with his nod, they started to walk down the aisle.

They walked slowly down the aisle, Sydney smiling at all of her friends as she passed them. She was surprised to see Samantha and Sarah sitting there, but she was glad that they were there.

Vaughn turned to face his bride, as Sydney and Jack finally reached the arch. Vaughn smiled, thinking about just how beautiful she looked.

Jack placed a kiss on Sydney's cheek, and turned to face Michael. "You take good care of her!" Michael smiled and nodded, not taking his eyes of Sydney. Once Jack had sat down, Michael hugged her.

"You look amazing," he whispered in her ear as he placed a soft kiss on her face. "I love you."

Sydney smiled. "I love you too!" She mouthed as the priest began the ceremony.

Michael took hold of her hand as he began to say his vows. "Sydney, from the moment I first met you, I knew that there was something special about you. Something that amazed me, intrigued me, and made me fall in love with you. When my father's watched stopped, I thought 'this is it! I've found the woman that I'm meant to spend my whole life with!' But the truth is I knew way before then that I was head over heels in love with you, it just took me a while to tell you that!" Sydney looked into his eyes, the love he had for her visible in them. "Now that you know how I feel about you, I want to spend the rest of my life making your dreams come true, waking up next to you every morning, and just loving you."

"I haven't actually written any vows, you know I only found out I was getting married a couple of hours ago!" They smiled at each other and Michael couldn't help but admire the small dimples that accompanied her smile. "I love you Michael and with each passing day I seem to fall more and more in love with you." Sydney looked over Vaughn's shoulder, and saw Irina standing a couple of metres away from them. She waved at Sydney and then turned, walking slowly down the beach. Sydney smiled, knowing that that wouldn't be the last time that she would see her mother.

She continued with her vows. "I've seen the lengths that you're willing to go to just to make me happy, and I ask myself what I could have possibly done to deserve having you in my life, loving me the way you do. I love you." Michael smiled at her and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Michael, if you would like to repeat after me. I Michael Vaughn, take you Sydney Bristow, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." Michael gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as he recited after the priest.

"Now Sydney, repeat after me. I Michael Vaughn, take you Sydney Bristow, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

After Sydney had finished talking, the priest closed over his book, holding it securely infront of him. Amelie took a tissue out of her bag and wiped her eyes. Jack saw that she was crying and placed his hand over hers, squeezing it gently.

"By the power invested in me by the Church of Mammals," Michael's eyes widened as he quickly turned his head to look at the priest. _Please tell me he did not just say that…_ The priest smiled at him, trying to hold back his laughter. _Marshall has a cruel sense of humour._ He looked back at Sydney who was laughing at Marshall's little prank and started to laugh along with her.

"By the power invested in me by the State of California," the priest smiled at them both. "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Vaughn grinned, not having to be told twice. He gathered her up in his arms, his hands resting protectively on her back. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. He hesitated for a few seconds, his eyes meeting hers, his smile now mirroring hers. And then without another thought, he closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft at first, but it quickly grew heated as both of them got lost in the moment.

All the guests stood up and cheered, not one of them had dry eyes. The happy couple broke apart, their foreheads resting together. _I can't believe it…I'm Mrs. Vaughn!_

_I can't believe it…she's Mrs. Vaughn!_

Michael took hold of her hand and turned to face all the guests. Sydney stood with her back to them as she prepared to throw the bouquet. She threw it and quickly turned around to see who had caught it.

Weiss stood holding the bunch of flowers. He looked around nervously, wondering what he should do with them. Everyone's eyes were on him as he stood clutching the flowers. "I really shouldn't have hold of these should I?" He asked, his cheeks reddening as he quickly turned to one of the musicians. "Here, you have these!" He handed the flowers to her and stood back in his place, acting as though nothing had happened, although everyone was laughing at him.

"Shall we get out of here, Mrs. Vaughn?" Vaughn asked Sydney, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sure!" They started walking down the aisle, past all their friends and family; the people that loved them. "So you have any other surprises up your sleeve?"

He winked at her, as pressed his lips gently against her forehead. "Now that would be telling!" They laughed as they walked back to the hotel, ready to start their new life together as husband and wife.

http: necklace that Irina gives to Sydney.

That was the last chap of this fic, but i've started a sequel! (i know it's crazy...a sequel to a sequel! lol) Anyways the sequel's called What A Difference A Year Makes, and it's Sydney and Vaughn reminicising about their last year of marriage:) I'll post it in a couple of days!

thanks for all your reviews throughout this story! you guys are great:) :) :) :)

Lianne


End file.
